Bad Influence
by MaybeEventually
Summary: Ponyboy goes skinny-dipping with someone. Slash. Not a PonyboyJohnny slash! It's with someone else!
1. The Return of Curly

Discalimer: don't own any of the characters

This aint a slash between Ponyboy and Johnny! I know, shocking, isn't it? This is a slash between Ponyboy and someone else…-dramatic music-

Also the lot has a foresty area and a lake now in this story. I just needed it for the story.

P.S I know in this story this is probably how the characters totally wouldn't act. But it's my story, and if I want them to do this, they do it! Mwoohahahahahahahahahaha!!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

**Ponyboy's Pov **

Man what a confusing night I had. I'm still trying to figure out what actually happened…and if I liked it. I'm not supposed to, it's totally wrong. But then why did it have such an…effect on me? But maybe it's not how I think it is and I've taken it completely the wrong way. You see the thing I did was with a boy. But I'm not actually sure if we did anything wrong? Let me run you through the events of tonight…

I was at the movies with Sodapop and Steve. But even earlier I was at home. Steve came over, asked Sodapop to the movies, Soda accepts the invitation, then he asks me to come along, I say yes since I've desperately wanted to see that movie, Steve gets angry at me. The usual scenario.

Well so later we went to the movies. Everything was fine except for the fact Steve kept glaring at me every now and then and giving subtle…okay not very subtle, hints that I should just leave. Sodapop hadn't noticed these attempts from Steve to get rid of me, and kept on enjoying the movie, laughing out loud every so often.

Why did Steve have such a problem against me? I never did anything to him! I was probably wishing the same thing he was right now. Geez I wish it was just me and Soda.

Sodapop got up half way through the movie to visit the bathroom. So now Steve could see me perfectly, since Sodapop was between us earlier. I guessed he'd probably have a real go at me for agreein' to come along. I was basically right.

"Pony," he hissed at me. "There's some cute girls in a few rows ahead. I don't want you hanging around."

"Why do I have to go? Think I'll cramp your style, Steve?" God, I'm getting more like Two-Bit everyday. I just wont keep my mouth shut.

"Just get outta here!"

A few people in the crowd whispered "SHH!" to him.

"Fine!" I said angrily.

I got up and was leaving. You should of seen the shocked look on his face!

Movie ticket, $5.00  
Popcorn, $2.00  
Steve's expression…priceless

"Ponyboy, wait!" He whispered loudly.

I stopped and turned around.

"Can you grab me a coke?"

"NO!" And I left.

So now at this point I was walking home. I had wondered what Steve told Sodapop to why I had left.

The sun would be setting soon so I walked a little faster. I didn't want to walk the streets at night, too dangerous.

"Hey, greaser!"

My eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar?

I stopped and turned around. I grinned when I saw him.

"Hey, Curly!" I grinned ear to ear.

He ran up to me, from down the street and was grinning wildly, "hey, Pony. Long time no see?"

"Yep. When'd you get outta the reformatory?" I asked, still grinning like an idiot.

He shrugged and took a smoke from behind his ear, "while ago. Been meanin' to see you. What you been up to?" He asked, as he lit up the smoke between his lips.

I shrugged and hitched my thumbs in my jeans, "nothing much I guess. Did you hear about Johnny and Dallas?" I asked with a sad tone to my voice.

He nodded quite grimly. "Shame that."

We stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

I had just recently gotten over the fact the two were gone forever. It was still really upsetting to think about though.

"Too bad I missed out on the rumble," Curly then said, smirking.

I chuckled, "yeah."

He punched my arm playfully, "hold up, without me there to help ya?"

I shrugged, "eh, would have been better if you were there anyway, whether I did good or not."

He rolled his eyes while smiling, "suck up."

He began walking ahead and I followed laughing.

"How's those brother's of yours?" He blew smoke rings after he asked.

"Darry and me are closer I guess. He's not on my back so much anymore and seems to trust me a bit more. And Sodapop's still goofy ol' Sodapop."

"How's that girl of his? Shoot, she was a doll."

"Sandy…um…they broke up. She left town too." I didn't wanna fill in the details like how she cheated on Sodapop and got pregnant.

"Dang," he said. I wasn't sure if he actually did care or not.

We later took a shortcut through the lot.

"What time you gotta be home?" Curly asked.

"I guess before it gets dark." I shrugged once again.

He looked up at the sky and then grabbed my arm; "we've got plenty of time then. Lets go down to the lake."

He raced through the trees and I had a hard time keepin' up. I had to swerve through trees and shrubs and jump over the odd large branch that had fallen.

But finally we made it down to the lake.

Rarely people came down here. I guess cause it was pretty shallow and not very large. But I guess that's why Curly liked to come here.

He put out his smoke. "What do ya feel like doin'?" He asked, leaning cooly against a tree.

I shrugged.

He smirked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I wondered what was pondering away in his mind.

After a minute or so of trying to figure out what he was thinking he answered, "let's go skinny-dippin'."

My eyes widened and I squeaked out a loud, "what!?"

He shrugged as if it were nothin', "it's sorta hot weather. Why not?"

I couldn't come up with a reason.

"So you going to? Or are you scared?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I was a little to be honest. What if someone saw us? But then again it was sorta hot… But I didn't want to appear chicken to Curly.

"Alright I will," I said, with fake confidence.

He grinned. "Alright then, what are you waitin' for? Take off your clothes."

"Here! Now!"

"No, next week," he said rolling his eyes.

He then gave me a lob-sided grin, "are you embarrassed? We're both guys, Pony. Aint like you've got anything different to me…unless you're not tellin' me sumthin'?"

I sighed frustratingly and began taking off my clothes. He didn't take his eyes off me once. And I dunno whether I imagined it or not, but there was a sort of hungry look in his eyes.

I got in the water and it was warmish I guess.

I got in to about my shoulders and turned around to face Curly. "Are you getting in now?"

Now I felt worried. Was it really a great idea to leave him alone with all my clothes?

He stood up straight and began to unbutton his shirt, facing me.

I wanted to look away, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes away. I was feeling this weird sort of excited anticipation that I would definitely deny if asked in court.

He dropped his shirt to the ground.

My jaw dropped the tiniest bit at his chest. I had to hurriedly start thinking of various boring and disgusting things just to keep blood from suddenly rushing below my waist.

It didn't get much easier when he dropped his jeans and boxers.

He got into the water steadily like I had then swam over to me.

I noticed the sun was setting.

Curly dipped under the water for a second and back up. His sandy blonde hair now stuck to his forehead.

"I better be getting back soon," I told him.

"What?! But you just got in the water! Have some fun first." Curly grinned, then splashed me.

I splashed him back playfully and then swam away from him. Of course he came after me to get me back.

This went on till it got dark and the water became cold.

I was shivering now and standing back in the place I had originally with the water at my shoulders.

"I really gotta go now, Curly. It's dark and I'm cold."

He swam over to me, "don't go. I'll warm you up if you're cold."

He got close to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked…yet strangely aroused.

"Feeling warmer?" He asked.

"A little…" I said coyly, hoping he would do what I wanted him to do.

And he did. He pressed up against me. I could feel his body against mine now and it was really turning me on.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

I couldn't help my thoughts get the best of me, and my worst fear came true. I got an erection.

I didn't know if he had noticed, so I played along as if I hadn't noticed either.

After a short silence he said, "…Ponyboy?"

"Mmm?" I said, too lost in my own thoughts.

"What's that..?" He said suspiciously and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

I felt myself blush, but before I could answer, he shifted so I felt my dick rub against him. My lips escaped a moan.

He was answered. He smirked looking down with his eyes, then slowly traced them back up to my face.

He shifted again and I let out another quieter moan.

Then I felt his hand find its way to my dick, and he slowly ran his fingers up and down.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a bit to the ecstasy of it.

I felt his warm breathe run up my neck, and to my ear and he whispered, "you like that?" As he wrapped his hand around it and going up and down still in the slow rhythm.

I moaned, "yes," and he quickened his pace a bit.

My heartbeated faster and I began breathing short breaths through my mouth.

He got faster and I was moaning more often, but trying to keep them quiet.

I bit my lip as I knew I was almost there, to try and stop myself from moaning.

But he just got even faster I couldn't help but moan out loudly as I came.

I just panted, trying to get my breath back, and still buzzed with the feeling of pleasure.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I warm you up?"

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

That's it. Hope nobody had a problem against Ponyboy/Curly slash. If anyone does like the idea and liked this chapter, then I'll update. So review if you wanna see chapter 2!

P.S I'm not sure what Curly looks like, i just imagined him blonde.

PP.S I realize movies and popcorn probably didn't cost that in those days but i took a guess. Also im aware those ads weren't even show in those days, i just thought it was funny

PPP.S I had this story up a second ago but i deleted it cause i forgot to add something.


	2. Coming Back Home after seeing Curly

Thankyou soooooooooooooooooo much for the great reviews!!!! I can't possibly express how happy I was about them and how much I loved them, and I'm sorta tired. It's about 6:00 in the morning and the sky is beginning to lighten up. I haven't gone to sleep all night. I'm extremely bored so if this chapter sucks, blame it on the time and the fact I haven't slept in ages.

Can people answer me something to? What the hell is a mary-sue? I can't figure it out?

P.S Don't worry no sisters.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I walked up to my porch. There were small bugs hanging around the dim light that hanged on the wall by the door.

I opened the door slowly, regretting it afterwards since it creaked loudly. I wasn't sure why I was so… I dunno how to explain it? On edge with quietness? But the house had a strange vibe to it, though it wasn't even that late.

Darry was sitting on the couch. He was about to jump up but when he saw me he eased back into the chair. "Oh, Ponyboy, it's just you."

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I thought you might have been Sodapop."

"Is Soda in trouble?" I asked, not sure why I did. Darry never could get mad at Sodapop for anything he did. And Soda hasn't done anything wrong from what I know of?

"No." Darry said flatly and flipped open his newspaper again and began to read.

He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Though it was gnawing away in my insides.

I wished he'd tell me. Maybe it was something serious. Maybe Soda was dieing! Or maybe…just maybe… I'm just a little paranoid?

"Are you wet Ponyboy?"

I looked up from the sandwhich I hadn't realized I was eating, let alone made.

I looked at him dumbly, my heart was racing. What do I tell him? 'I went skinny-dippin' wit' Curly Shepard. What did you do today Darry?'

"Um…yes."

"Why?" He asked, giving me the strangest look.

"I went swimming."

"Swimming?!" He said shocked, "with who?"

"Curly Shepard." I said, looking down. I could still feel his gaze on me though. It was unsettling.

"I didn't know he was out." And I didn't know he knew he was in. "What did you swim in?"

"Water?"

"Clothes, Pony," Darry said in a very frustrated tone.

I stared at him blankely, feeling the blood rush to my face and my heart beat faster. 

His eyebrows were raised so high they could of touched the roof!

"You two…"

"I'm tired. See you in the morning, Dar." And I got outta there as fast as I could.

So that was my extremely confusing night. I was so dang confused 'bout Curly! He was one complicated guy. One day I think I know him. The next he's like a stranger. Was Curly gay? Was I gay? But does that make me gay? I think it depends whether I liked it or not? Or whether I'm attracted him. Curly sandy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes… he is a pretty good-lookin guy, in a greaser sort of way I guess? 

Later that night Sodapop came home in a daze and layed beside me, kicking his shoes off. He didn't even say hi, I guessed he thought I was asleep or he was too deep in thought.

"Soda?" I questioned.

He jumped makin' a tiny yelp.

He chuckled and rolled over to smile at me, "I didn't know you were awake, sorry."

"It's okay." He looked different? Like tired and worn out.

"How was the movie?" I asked.

He shrugged, "wasn't really paying attention. Steve saw some girls and thought one of them could be a great way for me to get over San…" a sad look clouded over his face and his smile faded away.

I could tell he still loved her a lot. How could he love anyone who cheated on him? I guess he did truly love her. But she didn't deserve him. No girl deserves Sodapop if they're all like Sandy. Which I hoped wasn't true. But from Dally's old stories 'bout girls… things weren't soundin' so good 'bout the opposite sex.

"Ponyboy I've got something on my mind… You're my fav' kid brother, so I'm gonna tell you, but you can't tell no one, Alright?"

I avoided the fact to tell him I was his only kid brother and nodded, "I promise I won't tell no one."

"I like someone… I thought no way in hell they'd ever like me. But somehow we bumped into each other tonight and well… we kissed."

"You like someone!" I said, grinning.

"Shh, keep your voice down," he instructed. I nodded apologetic.

"We talkin' a light peck kiss, or full on?" I asked.

He looked away nervously then back at me, "Peck…then moved on to full on… and hands went…places." He had a light blush to his cheeks.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" I asked, feeling excited.

"Um…" He looked away again. His blush had deepened. "This person isn't someone that I'm meant to like. And yes…we met through you."

"I don't know many girls though?" Then the thought hit me… girl who looks great in yellow! Wait… we're not friends? I've barely spoken to her? I don't know any girls! But Cherry I guess?

"Is it Cherry?"

"No," he said simply which took me by surprise.

"You wanna just tell me who it is then? Are they a greaser?"

"No. I'm gonna sleep now. Night Pony."

I wanted to keep asking him questions but he rolled over onto his other side. I poked his back, "please tell me."

He loudly faked snored. I knew this because no one can fall into a deep sleep THAT quick, and also the fact he doesn't snore.

"Fine, night," I sighed.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry this is so insanely short. I just thought this should be a chapter on its own. Thankyou again to all the reviews!! I promise I'll make the other one MUCH better. Again I'm lazy and tired, and I'm coming on with a headache now, ain't my day startin' out just great? I decided to make Curly have curly hair like Just Playin said lol. And since I had already said he had blonde hair, I gave him the dark blue eyes like Merrille had said.

I think I'm the first to write this pairing? If I am, COOL! Anyway though… 3rd chapter I promise will be longer and better and actually have Curly in it.


	3. Skippin' School with Curly

Honestly, MedinaMax, I also don't give a fuck 'bout Soda's relationship, but in my stories Sodapop and Ponyboy never have any talk time, and in the book they seem really close, so I just needed some talky time between them. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love getting 'em.

P.S I wrote the top author note some point in the morning like 2 or 3. but I'm now continuing writing the story at –gasp- 4 in the afternoon! This is so weird! Anyway…. I can't believe people guessed the damn pairin' between Sodapop and mystery dude!!! I didn't think anyone would get that!!! I guess maybe it was painfully obvious the pairing… hmmm?

PP.S I didn't have time to finish the last part cause mum called me to the backyard to help her with gardening. We both realized I am not gardening talented, as I kept knocking over pot plants and dropping them (not my fault for droppin' them though! There was a spider on my hand! –shudder- the horror!) So I'm continuin' the last part at my usual time of probably 2 in the morning.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Thanks, Darry."

I got out of the car and closed the door.

I was about to walk away when he called me back. I turned around to face him.

He leaned across the seats and undid the window so he could talk to me.

"Do you want me to pick you up after track?"

"But haven't you got work?"

"I'm getting off earlier today, so I was just wondering if you wanted a lift. You know I don't like you walkin' the streets on your own, after… you know."

I rolled my eyes. That all ended like a month or two ago. Sure there was like a war between the socs and greasers after the whole…incident, but everyone's past it now.

"Umm…sure, I'd love a lift."

He smiled, "great. Have fun at school." And he drove off.

I turned around and saw Curly Shepard leaning against a wire fence.

"Have fun at school," he imitated with a playful grin.

"Hey, Curly!" I grinned… did that seem a little anxious?

He walked over to me, with his confident stride and looked me up and down slowly, and his smile had turned to almost lustful.

I felt uncomfortable, "so… what are you doing here?"

"You would think that for a kid so smart you would be able to figure it out… I'm standing out front of a school, I'm a kid, and it's a school day. Take a guess."

"You're going to school?" I asked, feeling stupid.

He laughed, "no, but good try."

I rolled my eyes, "so what are you doing here?"

"Have you got any important tests to do today, or stuff to hand in?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Take the day off school with me."

"I can't do that!" I said shocked, and looked around in case anyone had heard him. I guessed nobody had, but there were a few socs walking by that glared at us, eh that aint too out of the ordinary.

"Come on Ponyboy, please," he then gave me the cutest little pout.

"But I can't…"

"Sure you can!" He said with a heap of enthusiasm.

"Sure _you_ can 'cause you're you. I can't 'cause I'm…"

"A good little boy?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" I glared at him, "I can be just as bad as you! Fine! I will skip school today!"

"Skippin' school ain't that bad… But it's a good start for you."

I crossed my arms, feeling annoyed at him.

"Come on then, Curtis," he said, grinning and messed up my hair with his hand.

He walked away down the street.

I fixed up my hair, looking cautiously at everyone, and then ran after Curly to catch up.

Curly and me headed down to the mall. We hung outside for a bit, smoking, and then went in. We met up with some other greaser's I've seen 'round town, and even a few people from Curly's gang. Curly hit on a couple of greaser girls and check out girls from various stores, but they all gave him a dirty look and told him to go away, or slap him like that one greaser girl did, but I think he deserved it for whatever he whispered in her ear.

Me and Curly were now in the food court and we were eating a burger, that one his gang member's had bought us since we had no money.

"I wonder what the time is," Curly said, not sure if he was asking me or himself. He looked up at me, "what time is Darry pickin' you up."

"Ohmigosh! Darry!" I had completely forgotten! "We better get back before he has to pick me up, so he doesn't find out I skipped school today!"

"Alright, don't stress about it. I'll get you back in time."

"Thanks," I sighed with relief. What was the time?

"Hey, Freddie," Curly called out to the guy who bought us these burger's.

Freddie was a tall guy and well built. He was probably 18 I think. I bet he was great in a rumble.

He turned around from some girl he was talking to, to see who was calling out his name.

"What's the time?" Curly yelled.

Freddie looked at his watch, "3:30."

"Geez, already!" Curly got up quickly, "come on, Pony', we gotta start headin' back!"

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out my chair.

We were walking out of the mall, and I felt stupid carrying my bag around when everyone else obviously didn't have their school bag.

"You want me to carry you're bag?" Curly asked, and I wondered if he could read my mind for a short second there.

"Um…sure." I took it off and passed it to him.

He put it on, "now I can look like the naughty little school boy who took the day off."

I chuckled, "yeah."

We were now walking back to the school. God, I was so confused! All day he hadn't made one freakin' comment about yesterday! He acted as if we were just normal average friends! Well we're not! He crossed that freakin' line when he jacked me off! We're still friends, but more! Sorry sorry… the confusion has made me a little frustrated.

To make matters worse he hadn't even hit on me once! No flirty suggestions, no "oops my hand accidentally touched yours", no footsie under the table. Absolutely freakin' nothin'! He's just playing with my mind. I know he is. He probably gets some sort of sick joy knowing I'm mentally yelling at myself right now, over how god damn confused I am! I wanted to scream at him for why he was messing with me like this! But then maybe the other night was a mistake… or maybe he was drunk? No… he was close enough so I could have spelt it on his breath if he had been drinking. Maybe he doesn't want it to go any further. Maybe he likes me and is in denial? Or better yet, he's too scared to approach me! Why am I getting so worked up over this?! Do I like him? No…that's impossible. He's a boy, I'm a boy, he happened to jack me off, nothing out of the ordinary. Just two friends catching up.

Though I was I painfully aware I was in a severe denial. God, I'm so confused!

"Want a smoke?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

He handed it to me anyway and I took it from him. It was already lit, so I placed it between my lips.

"You look…stressed?" He cocked an eyebrow, and he was staring at me quite suspiciously.

"I'm fine."

"Ya-huh. Keep tellin' yourself that and maybe you'll believe it."

Get outta my head!

"You always break into a sweat like that when you're 'fine'?" Curly asked, grinning a bit.

I hadn't noticed. "Well at least Darry will think I was at track," I shrugged. Always a plus side.

We made it back just in time as Darry's car pulled up. Curly waved to him, with a slight smirk to his face. Darry waved back, quite awkwardly.

Curly gave me back my bag.

"Thanks," I smiled then got in Darry's car.

I was about to close the door when Curly said, "see ya, Curtis." Then he winked at me. He walked away, lighting a smoke.

WHY WOULD HE WINK AT ME!!! He is truly messing with my head!

I looked at Darry, and it seemed like he hadn't noticed a thing.

I sighed heavily and then looked out the window, my mind running wild with thoughts that tried to come up with a conclusion to Curly's ways.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry it wasn't very good. It will get better. I just needed a chapter where Curly confused him more. Things should soon get spicy! (I can't seem to find that word in particular lately, but spicy sums it up.)


	4. Thinking about Curly

Sorry this is gonna be a short chappie. Well…I think it's gonna be. I haven't actually wrote it yet, but im gettin' to it! I just gotta do my borin' author notes first that no one reads. Thanks for the reviews!!!!

P.S Something about my story The MarySue: I'm workin' on it, but I've got no funny stuff for it yet…so if it sucks when I do post it, the chapter after it will be better!

PP.S What does it mean when someone calls their story a lemon? Or its fluff? Or the pairing has OC next to it?

PPP.S I wrote those other author notes a while ago. Im now actually gonna write the story since I go back to school on Thursday.. dang. Well I just had this intense fight with a really good friend of mine, so if this chapter doesn't have the same whatever feel to it, it's 'cause of that.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I stared out the window while I layed wide away in bed. I couldn't sleep, no matter how much I tried. It was so hard telling myself that me and Curly are just friends when I know the truth is really we're becoming something more. I don't know if this is just 'cause of that damn wink, that I may have imagined or not, or because he jacked me off, or because he showed me another side to him.

The whole time I have known Curly, I was always a little intimidated by him. He was this tough hood in my eyes and in a way I guess I did sort of look up to him. You know, the way Johnny used to look at Dally. That's probably the reason why I did things I thought were stupid, like that chicken game with the cigarettes. I guess I was always wanting to impress him.

It's strange I know. I barely ever see him, mainly at rumbles, or greaser hangouts, but still a lot of the time he's in the cooler. But for some reason I did look up to him. I always thought I was smarter then that. I thought it was stupid how Johnny admired a hood like Dally, who was always causin' trouble. Johnny should have looked up to someone who was an actual role model, like a doctor or somethin' so he could strive to become one or be successful. Yet, it was Dally, he chose. But then again I don't think you choose it. Mentor's you choose, or role model's I guess. But the people you admire and look up to, I don't think you choose them. It just somehow happens.

Maybe that's all Curly was. A guy who I admired. But then again yesterday he showed me a side to him that was totally different to the guy I had thought he was. Maybe he's both those guys. But yesterday… sure he mouthed off a lot and was typically a greaser, but he was always laughin' and smilin' and at times not the brightest guy, but other times he was really sweet. Like when he carried my bag. I felt like an idiot carryin' that thing, and then he took it from me.

Something was definitely happening between us, good or bad. And I want to explore it.

"Pony," Sodapop grumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Sorry, Soda," I said sheepishly and closed my eyes.

It was like he had some weird six sense when he could tell I was sleeping or not. Must be a brother thing. Maybe my thoughts have been keeping him awake too? Or maybe I'm just thinking a little crazily right now to think he can read my thoughts.

Then the phone rang.

I jumped out of bed almost immediately. Darry has work in the morning and whoever it is will get quite an ear bashing if Darry picks up the phone.

I ran to the door but when I opened it and saw Darry at the phone, I knew the person on the other end was doomed.

And Darry really let him have it but then after a few minutes it turned to silence. Then he sounded almost confused.

"Curly? What's wrong?"

My heart sank down in my stomach though I felt it still beating heavily inside my chest.

"You took what! Why would you do something like that!"

"Do you just assume everything are lollies?"

"Okay, tell me where you are."

"You're not sure… Well, that was real fucking smart now wasn't it?"

"A place near a lot of trees. That doesn't help me."

"Two-bit? He knows where you are?"

"Well where would he be now at this time?"

"You don't know. You're a real help to me."

"Well, where was the last time you saw him?"

"Curly? Curly!"

Darry hanged up. He looked over at me standing in my doorway.

"Grab your jacket. We're going to pick Curly up."

I was afraid to ask, "it sounded like something was wrong. Is everything okay?"

"Someone handed him something that he dumbly thought were tic-tac's. Now he doesn't feel so good, and he had tried everyone, and we were the last resort."

"He's gonna be okay though, right?" I asked, feeling my eye begin to twitch a bit at the thought if he wasn't.

Darry could tell how worried I was so I don't know if he was just humouring me when he said, "of course he will be."

3  
2  
1

We drove by Two-Bit's place, and thank god, he was home and knew where Curly was. So we drove their.

We pulled up next to the house and we could hear the music blasting away from inside. We got out of the car and Darry opened the door forcefully, pushing mindless drunks out of his way as he went towards the stairs. I kept close behind him so I didn't lose him and get lost in the crowd of adolescent teens partying.

Darry opened the first door and a couple were having sex in their, he apologized, closed the door, and went to the next room.

The 2nd door was the bathroom and some guy was throwing up in their. Man this was like a game show! Pick the 3rd door, Darry, pick the 3rd door!

He opened the 3rd door and Curly looked to be passed out on the bed.

I walked over to him cautiously and sat next to him. "Wake up, Curly," I nudged him, "it's me, Ponyboy. Me and Darry are gonna take you home."

But he didn't reply. I was really stressing now. "Darry! He's not waking up!" I practically yelled at him, as I got on top of Curly, straddling him and shook his shoulders, "wake up!"

Darry walked over and placed his fingers against Curly's neck. "He's still alive. Stop stressing."

I got off him and sat beside him now on his other side.

Darry picked Curly up in his arms, "lets take the kid to the car."

I nodded.

We walked back outside and I opened the back door for Darry as he layed Curly down.

Darry walked away and I wondered what he was doing. It was then I realized I had been crying. I wiped away my tears frustratingly, and stared at poor Curly.

Darry came back with a wet cloth, which I have no idea where he got from, and patted it all over Curly's face.

"This should cool him down," Darry said, and left it on his forehead. Darry closed the door and went back to the driver's seat. I got back in the car too.

3  
2  
1

I kept looking back at Curly in the backseat, just laying there so helplessly. God, it was only today he was full of life. Maybe I'm just over reacting.

But then Curly groaned.

"Curly!" I grinned.

He groaned again and mumbled something I didn't hear and stirred a bit. "Tim?" He asked.

"No, me and Darry," I corrected him.

He didn't bother to open his eyes. Instead he said, "pull over. I think I'm gonna throw up.

Darry pulled over along the road and helped Curly out, and kept his hand on Curly's back, as Curly spewed up what seemed like his entire insides.

They came back, and Curly layed back down, then Darry began driving again.

"How you feelin', Curly?" I asked.

"Shit," he slurred.

"We should take you to the hospital." Darry said.

"No!" Curly yelled.

I was confused. Darry asked why.

"I just don't like them, okay?" And he closed his eyes again.

He slept all the way back to our house and Darry carried him inside and layed him down on the couch.

"He should be better in the morning. You better be headin' back to bed now, Ponyboy. You've got school in the morning."

"What? No I don't. It's Saturday."

"Oh? That's right. Sorry, force of habit." Then he walked away.

I was about to walk away too when Curly grumbled, "Ponyboy, wait."

I sat beside him on the couch. He smiled at me weakly, "thanks."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"You and Darry comin' to get me."

"It was nothin'," I shrugged, smiling.

He then sleepily closed his eyes and said drowsily, "night, Ponyboy."

I sat there for a few minutes, just staring at him. He looked so peaceful and happy when he was asleep. And his skin also looked so unusually soft, I just had to caress his cheek with my hand.

He didn't make any movement, just continued sleeping peaceful.

I leaned down close to him so he could feel my breath on his cheek and I whispered, "night, Curly." And placed a small kiss on his cheek. Then I headed off to my room. I had a feeling I'll be able to sleep now.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I just got an email from my friend and he sweetly apologized. So at the end I was feelin' all mushy gushy and had to end it like that which I wasn't planning to do. Just Ponyboy headin' off to bed.

Now time for my pointless little reply's to a reviewer who I felt it was absolutely necessary to make a comment to..

MedinaMax: lol I know you didn't say that, but I've also been through the situation where im readin' a story and then it goes off the plot of the story to some couple I don't give a fuck 'bout…I could give a few examples but someone would probably get angry with me. But anyway while readin' it I would skip past it hurriedly thinkin, "I fuckin' don't care!"

delirious-joy: Which Johnny fic did you mean? And I'm also bit of a slash-fiend. Only a bit! Though I'm writing 4 slash fics…with another soon on the way.

P.S Thanks so much for the other reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Breakfast with Curly

I actually came downstairs to the computer tonight to type up the next chapter for The MarySue… I've finally got a basic plot and jokes! Even after I had to scrap my original idea and completely start over in a rush. But anyway… I got on the computer and then thought, "wait… I've got the next chapter for Bad Influence in my head too… should I write this is up… or the Mary-Sue one? Hm.." Well it was gonna be the Mary-Sue on, but then I remembered Alex saying in another review to do this, so eh what the hell I'll do this since Alex has always reviewed my stories.

P.S Still not up to spicy stuff in my story… and this will be a short chappie. But hopefully this small slice of spice will hold you off till the real spice.

PP.S I didn't know American's didn't say lollies! Sooo sorry, my bad lol. Yes, lollies mean candy.

PPP.S Sorry Ponyboy seemed so girly, I shall try to man him up a bit for future chapters.

PPPP.S Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I love 'em so much!

PPPPP.S I'm glad people have liked the pairing.

PPPPPP.S Sorry 'bout all these P.S's…

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

What the hell was wrong with me last night… well, in the early hours of the morning! God, why did I do that! I don't normally caress any of the gangs cheek before they go to sleep, then kiss them! God… I hope Curly was too out of it to realize what I had done! God, He'd probably beat the livin' tar out of me till I was on the ground, bruised everywhere, and coughin' up blood and then he'll spit on me and say harshly, "how dare you be so affectionate with me!" Then beat up me all over again!

Shoot! I'm just so god dang stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!

"What's stupid, Ponyboy?"

I rolled over onto my side and Sodapop grinned at me. I just shrugged meekly and tried to quickly come up with something in my head, "um… I forgot to do my homework last night." He rolled his eyes, still with that goofy grin on his face, "ain't the end of the world." 

Oh, but what if it was… What if my homework was to learn how to dismantle a huge nuclear bomb that could possibly blow up the entire world! And then by a strange chance, I found a huge nuclear bomb under my desk that had to be dismantled in under 3 seconds otherwise it would explode and destroy the entire world! I would be in a pretty sticky situation then wouldn't I? All because I didn't do my homework. But luckily last night I did do my homework… But Sodapop doesn't know that, because if he really knew what i was thinking about…

Alright I'm just gonna keep going on with the story now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said suddenly and got out of bed.

"Have fun," Sodapop said with a yawn, as he curled back up under the blanket to get some more sleep.

I walked out of my room and jumped at the site of Curly.

"Mornin'!" He said with a grin, over at the dining table.

I eyed the pancakes he was serving, suspiciously. "You made pancakes? I didn't even know you could cook."

"Yep. Deep dark secret. Shh, don't tell my family." He then gave me a wink and a coy smile.

I smiled and nodded, still a little wierded out. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Hurry back or your pancakes will get cold," he said, humming a tune as he know poured drinks.

Well he hadn't brought up last night's kiss on the cheek so I guess everything was back to normal… well normal as it can be? Curly… Pancakes?

I shrugged off my clothes once I closed the bathroom door and set the temperature for the shower. I liked to let the room fill with steam before I got in, so that way when I got out, the room would be hot instead of feeling a cool breeze, ice my bare wet skin. And this has been another lesson in 'what Ponyboy Curtis does in preparation for a shower'.

But Darry normally didn't like me doing that since apparently it did something to the walls… I don't know, I wasn't really listening. But today I could indulge myself because it was the oh so glorious Saturday which meant Darry had to go to work incredibly early. Which I felt bad for, since he had to go out and pick up Curly so he'd probably be real tired now at work. But I tried to push my guilty conscious out the way so I could be lost in the steam and get inside that shower.

With Darry at work it meant I could also just stand there idly and think over stuff. I liked to think. Nothing important really. Just school, girls, friends, nuclear bombs that might possibly go off all because I never learned how to disarm one… you know, basic usual stuff.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized how long I'd been standing there, with my forehead pressed against the cold tiled wall. Must have been a while though since my fingers were getting' all wrinkly. But aside from the amount of time I'd been in their, I also hadn't realized someone get in the shower and was standing behind me… not till their hands landed on my shoulders.

I jumped once again that morning and also once again because it was none over than Curly Shepard.

"Curly, what are-!" I yelled, before he cut me off with his lips. They were so soft and welcoming, and the feel of them made my legs turn to jelly. His hands held me up luckily before I fell.

But my initial shock returned once his delicious… I mean, average lips left mine. I stared at him wide eyed and tried desperately to cover myself up with only my two small hands.

He grinned, "don't worry, I've seen it all before." He chuckled at that.

My eyes wandered over his body… oh I've seen his body too, and remembered it quite vividly.

"But… still! Curly!" I shrieked.

"Yes, wake up your brother Sodapop, Ponyboy. Gosh, you're a smart one ain't ya?"

I gulped and tried to quiet down.

"You were just taken so long… and so I thought you needed help in here." He held up soap and grinned, "havin' trouble with the soap, little Curtis?"

"No, I'm not having any trouble! And I hadn't even got around to that yet."

"See, you need my help." Before I could protest he spun me back around to my original position where my forehead was against the wall. I felt the soap glide up and down my back and his hands spread it our across my shoulders. "Ever taken a shower with a boy?" He asked casually.

"Have you?" I asked, almost childishly.

"I asked you first."

"No. I haven't taken a shower with anyone before."

"Well, now you can say you have to the next boy who hops in the shower with you and asks." He then kissed my neck lightly.

"What makes you think a boy will just hop in the shower with me!"

"I did didn't I?" He said.

Then I felt his hands run down to my lower back as he said slyly, "why didn't you protest against me suggesting a boy will come in here? I would have expected you to correct me and say a girl."

My eyes widened, I hadn't even realized. Why hadn't I protested at that?

He chuckled again, running his hands back up teasingly.

"When you go to Juvenile hall, Pony, don't let anyone wash your back. You can't trust a guy so close to your back."

"When I go?" I said, turning my head towards him with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and grinned again, "you might. Who knows… I could turn out to be a bad influence on ya."

Then he pressed his body against my back and I felt he was quite excited… if you know what I mean. I tensed up and said almost scared… yet slightly aroused, "Curly… why are you so close to my back?"

"I never said you could trust me either," then he kissed my neck again as his hands trailed around my hips.

And then… I WOKE UP!

I sat up with a fright and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I gulped, breathing heavily, and looked around the room, patting the empty space next to me to see if Soda was there. He wasn't though.

What a weird dream? After I gained my composure back I headed out my room and saw Sodapop at the fridge.

I walked by the couch and noticed it was empty. I looked back up and scratched my head, "where's Curly?"

"Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you, Darry left before I could ask. Why was Curly here?"

He walked over to me and handed me a note, "he left this though."

I looked down at it and read…

_Hey, Ponyboy! Sorry I couldn't stick around, places to go, people to see, ya know? Thanks heaps for helpin' me out last night, and tell your older bro thanks too. I would of cooked you somethin' as a token of my thanks before I left, but the only thing I can make is cereal… and I probably would have burnt your house down if I even attempted to make it._

Cya round, Curly. S

I furrowed my brow trying to make out the punctuation, spelling errors, and god awful hand writing, but eventually I worked it out.

"So? Why was Curly here?" Sodapop asked eagerly curious.

I sat myself down on the couch, and shrugged, "he needed a lift from a party so me and Darry went and picked him up. He ended up coming back." I didn't bother telling him the truth about why he needed to be picked up. But Sodapop didn't ask so I didn't have to answer.

"Hmm… Curly Shepard," he said, repeating his name over in his head. "Didn't know he was on a 'call our family for a favour' premis?"

I shrugged, "we're all greasers. We all help each other out."

He nodded, and shrugged and walked back over to the fridge. But before he opened it, he turned back around to me. "Why didn't he just call his brother Tim or some other family member?"

I wasn't sure.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry, a lot of this chapter was just basically my own thoughts… sorry if they bug you, but I didn't know what else to write for Pony's thoughts since he does think a lot.

The nuclear bomb thing was a real conversation that had gone on in my house. My dad got angry at me all because I didn't know how to turn on the printer, which got into "if you can't turn on a printer how are you ever meant to dismantle a nuclear bomb if the fate of the world depends on you!" Yeah… my dad's strange.

P.S This is the second time of made Ponyboy dream like this… I'm so delightfully mean to the poor guy.


	6. Being Pounced on by Curly

Thanks so much for the reviews! You should all know I love 'em.  
This chapter took me ages to think up, especially with writer's block. I was planning on doing so many things for this one, but I realized they've all been done over a thousand times. So I tried to do something that was different… though it's most likely has been done.

P.S All of this… even Curly at the start does have relevance to the story, it'll just pop up in later chapters. And the artist at the end also has relevance to the story, though it may not seem like that. But he'll pop up later and even out with the story. And there will be more into Curly's pov in future chapters, but right now I want him to be sort of hidden in the dark, you know?

PP.S The flu has hit me worse. How great isn't it…

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

**Curly's Pov **

I sat on the park bench, eating a lollypop. I wonder why people would be taking a nightly stroll through the park? Though, the people I had seen, were couples, who were holding hands and staring at each other lovingly… of course till they spot a 15 year old greaser staring at them, sucking on a lollypop. But if those guys seriously consider takin' their girls out to the park as a "romantic" date, he may as well scream to the girl, "I'm poor " or "I just don't want to spend a penny on you!" Now if I had a girl, and cash, I wouldn't be so cheap. Freakin' tight ass's. But hell, maybe it was the girl who sent him broke. Anyway, why am I here again?

Oh yeah that's right! I spun that cherry lollypop around between my lips, watching the last couple walk by, giving me another strange look. She looked to be in her early twenties, he in his early fifties… odd. She was a looker though, so the guy must have been some rich soc daddy on the west side. I bet he was hoping to get laid tonight. I bet she was hoping he had a couple of bucks stashed down between his legs. Or perhaps she was bought? Hm… I gave her a wink anyway, licking my lollypop to add to the deal. She stuck her nose up at me, and turned away, wrapping her arm around soc daddy. Her loss, at least I'll be the one able to get my dick up.

I watched them fade away under the shades of the weeping tress across the pathway. I placed my lollpop down beside me on the bench. It should be safe till I return. I stood up, strolling my way over to a nice, thick looking tree. Once there, I undid my pants and let them fall to my ankles, along with my boxers. The cool nightly breeze got my attention immediately, and I enjoyed the feeling, laying my head back against the tree. I popped my head out from behind the tree, making sure no one was coming down the pathway, and that I was safely hidden… well as much as I can be.

My hand then grasped around the base of my dick, and I slowly began to move my hand up and down. A blush grew on my cheeks; as I felt the heat start at my crotch, then make its way up my body, to my face, where it showed a light pink tinge on my cheeks. My breaths became deeper, shallower, and out of it's once steady timing, now it seemed to be all over the place. I checked every now and then at the pathway to see if anyone was walking by, or if I had been caught. Still no one, so I quickened the pace, sighing and closing my eyes. I tightened the grip only slightly once I got to the top, loosening my hand when I made my way back down. The sensations of it, was beginning to follow pursuit of the heat, and was travelling up my body, but spun circles in my stomach, and weakened my legs.

I let out an almost low growl, and lowered my head down, my sort of damp hair, from sweat, falling down over my eyes. I quickened even more, gripping my hand ever so more slightly when I reached the top. I thought I heard somebody this time, but I didn't care anymore. I was at the point of no stopping, and I pumped my hand up and down even faster, getting more aroused by the second, at the thought of someone catching me. And then I felt complete bliss. I sighed, quite loudly, feeling my body relax, and untense. I looked at my white mess on the dirt. I pulled my pants back up, and then kicked some dirt over my cum. I ran a hand back through my hair, trying to smooth it back a little. I then stepped out from behind the tree, and picked my lollypop up off the chair, placing it back inside my mouth, and walking back down the path.

3  
2  
1

I _could _knock on the door like a normal person. Or I _could _simply call, to tell him, yes I'm on my way. Though I like to be different… and surprises are always the spice to life.

I was standing out on his front lawn, wondering how I could make my entrance. But to my own surprise, the door began to open. What do I do? Do I stand here, and grin, "hey, is Ponyboy home?" Or should I run up to that porch, quickly hide, then sneak inside and think of an even better way to make my entrance? Oh the options… the many many whole two options. Time was running out. So I ran quickly to the neighbours yard, and hid behind the fence.

I climbed it, but only popped my head over, to watch who was coming out. By my glorious luck, it was Ponyboy himself. Seems like he was taking out the trash… or a dead body. Anything could be inside that green plastic bag and really… how well do I know the youngest Curtis?

He was grumbling something under his breath, as he walked towards the trash can. I smirked… he had no idea I was watching him. I wonder if he could feel that eerie feeling of when you know you're being watched. Ponyboy didn't notice though. Too busy lost in his thoughts and grumbling something about the trash and someone named Harry? Oh wait, what was his brother's name again? Dairy? It was probably David, now that I think about it.

I climbed further up the fence, waiting for my prey to get close enough. This was so much fun. I was like a panther, waiting to pounce on my next dinner. "Expects me to get all my homework done _and _do a heap of chores, including Soda's 'cause he's gone out. It just ain't fair," Ponyboy's mumbling voice became in clearer. Now!

"Ow!" Ponyboy whined, when I pounced on top of him. His back was to me so he couldn't see me. Was he shaking? I think I even heard a whimper. I got off quickly, looking down at his trembling form with a strange look, "Pony, relax, it's only me, Curly."

"Curly?" He said quietly, turning over. His eyes were wide with some kind of emotion. I've seen that look before… I've done that look before. He then sighed deeply, holding his head and closed his eyes. "You scared me, don't do that." I wonder why that freaked him out so much? He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then looked up at me, "what are you doin' here, Curly?"

"Can't I simply pop around uninvited to your place, late at night, and pounce on you, while you're taking out the trash? Or do you find that strange?"

He then rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide that small smile, curving at his lips. I grinned and began to speak again, "I'm going to see a… well I wouldn't call him a friend? What would I call him? Ponyboy, I'm going to go to see a constantly stoned painter who is quite possibly insane. Wanna come with?"

"I dunno… Darry won't let me go out to this late."

"Well, then, make up something," I shrugged.

"Darry still wouldn't let me leave. No matter what genius excuse." He put his hands inside his pockets and gave me a timid look.

"Go inside, tell Darry you're going to bed, and then sneak out the window. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Curly!" He hissed, "I can't do that!"

"Haven't you ever snuck out before?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… but, Curly, I just can't. Besides, it's for a dumb reason! Why would I want to meet a tripped out artist?"

"Because it'll be in the company of me."

"You think too highly of yourself."

I smirked at that. He was adorable when he shot back snidely like that.

"Fine, go to bed. Be Darry's good little brother. But just in case, you do decide to sneak out, I'll be waiting out here for you."

He bit his lip, staring at me. I smiled, "please, baby Curtis?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not sneaking out. Maybe another night." And he went inside. I was beginning to miss my lollypop that I had finished on the way over here.

The stoner I was planning on seeing was Hank Dempsey. He was perhaps in his early thirties. He lived near by, in a run down house, with 2 wrecked up, dusty cars in the front yard, that were missing their wheels and various other car parts that were sold, or stolen. Hank wouldn't have noticed though. I can't remember the last time he left his home. Hank was aging before his time, with already greying hair, and a face that needed to be rolled out with a rolling pin to get rid of the thousands of wrinkles. I sometimes wondered what he was like at my age. Perhaps he was like Dally or Tim, and that's what sent him so old, at such an early time.

I was beginning to get cold, standing there on his front lawn. I was surprised his brother hadn't noticed me, considering how over protective of Ponyboy he is… or how over protective I assume he is. He looks the type who would stay up hours, gripping at his hair with worry, because Ponyboy missed a curfew.

Or I would have thought a neighbour would have called the cops on me. That's happened before. But to be fair I was screaming out a girls name to come outside and to just freaking talk to me, but she was ignoring me, and the neighbours got fed up or freaked out, and called the fuzz.

I put my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I had waited an extra 10 minutes, and it was time to go. He wasn't going to show. Maybe I hadn't cracked him after all. That was depressing. But suddenly there was a ray of hope. There he was, climbing out his window. I grinned. I'd gotten to him after all.

3  
2  
1

We walked down the street to Hank's place. "I can't believe I'm doing this, this is so dumb," Ponyboy kept saying to me, or to himself, I wasn't quite sure. "Darry's gonna kill me if he finds out," he also repeated that line a few times. That poor boy had to relax, unless he also wanted to go grey at a young age.

We got the house and by the look on Ponyboy's face, he was regrettin' showing up even more. "Come on," I grinned, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, and tugging him along, to the door.

We knocked on the door, and it was soon answered by the one and only Hank. And I got a whiff of that one and only smell of Hank's house.

"Hey, Curl," he said, without any emotion, sipping a beer. He walked back inside his house, heading towards the lounge. I walked inside, pulling Ponyboy in with me, and I closed the door. We followed Hank into his grimey lounge that had dirty clothes everywhere, a few empty pizza boxes, broken paint brushes that had been snapped in half frustratingly, and bugs crawling across the floor.

"Home sweet home," I joked, under my breath.

"I heard that, smart ass, what do you want?" Hank was behind his easel again, staring at his blank paper, wondering what his next unsold "masterpiece" will be.

"Beer. Meet Ponyboy." Hank threw me a beer, and then another one. I handed it to Ponyboy, but he shook his head. Oh well, extra for me. Hank keeps an esky of beer beside him, along with his various marijuana plants, and his home made bong.

Hank looked to be stoned already, since his eyes were puffy and red, that or he'd been crying.

"Sit down," Hank directly told Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked a little intimidated by Hank, so he did as told, pushing some of Hank's junk off the couch, so he could make room for himself. I sat on the arm chair, taking swigs of Hank's odd tasting choice of beer, but hell, beers beer, right? "I must draw you," Hank told Ponyboy, getting his paints ready.

"Huh? What? No… I better be going home soon," Ponyboy tried to say, but I interrupted. "He's a real quick painter, Pony, it'll only take a sec. Relax, okay?"

Ponyboy gave me a wary look, and then sighed, sinking into the chair.

Hank went to work immediately on it. I talked to Ponyboy for a bit, to pass the time, flirted a little, though I don't think naïve Ponyboy realized.

I walked over to Hank, and studied the painting closely, then stared at Ponyboy intensely. Ponyboy noticed my eyes travelling back and forth and he asked me why I was staring at him. "Maybe, it'll help if you took your top off." He gave me a strange look but said, "um… okay." I smirked.

I made my rounds, to Hank, checking out the painting, and back to Ponyboy, and then to walk around the lounge, making fun of everything Hank owned, like I normally did.

Eventually, it was done. Ponyboy got up to check it out and stood beside him to see the finished project. Ponyboy was more than confused. "I thought you were painting me?" "I did," Hank said, confused. What Ponyboy didn't understand though was, Hank's idea of drawing a portrait of you, was to mix a bunch of colours together with odd shapes and swirls.

"We can go back to your house now, if you want Ponyboy?" I suggested. I didn't want to take him back. I thought maybe we could find a party to go to, after all there always has to be some sort of party going on. But he looked so worried, I couldn't add more stress to him.

He grinned, "okay." "Wait out front for me, I'll be there in a sec," I told him. He went to the couch and picked up his t-shirt. He put it on and went over to the door. I stared at the painting that Hank was making a few light touches to. It was painting it various different shades of yellow, and gold, with pink and white circles and wisps across the page.

"Hey, Curly?" Ponyboy said, before leaving.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him. "Why did I have to take my top off?"

I grinned at this, and noticed he was blushing. I answered simply, "you have a nice body. Why not show it off."

This made him turn a further shade of pink, and he walked out, closing the door behind him gently.

"He's different from the others," Hank commented.

"I know." Did he have a problem with this all the sudden? And what was it of his, sticking his nose into my business.

We said nothing for a while and then I asked, "can I keep that painting?"

"Depends how much you're willing to pay."

"Screw you!"

He laughed, "fine, I'm feeling generous. Take it."

I grinned, "thanks, Hank. I'll pick it up tomorrow, 'kay?" He nodded.

I walked away to leave and he called out to me. I stopped and turned around.

He gave me an almost sad look, "leave the kid alone, Curly."

I stared at him. Said nothing. And then left.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Yes l, Tim will be appearing in this story. But, it's only the start of the story, and when i really get into it, i had planned for Tim to be heavily involved. Oh, and to Alex, yeah... i was hoping someone noticed the title came up in the story! I love it when that happens.

As always, very complimented on all the reviews, so thanks heaps:D

Ohmigosh! Huge thanks out to Roxy4 who put me in her C2 communtiy thing, whatever you call it. I was heaps excited to see it up! Thanks again!


	7. Innocent Games with Curly

Hey, people who have come to read my story. Sorry it took so long for an update. Things have been hectic, it's winter here and there's no heater in the study… so yes, though it does not snow in Australia, it is snowing in my study. I could give a further, longer, more detailed version of why I have not posted in so long, but I'd hate to bore you all with my life story.

P.S Thanks so much for the reviews! To Amma, strange name by the way, you're review didn't overly bug me. Thank you for noticing Curly is happy-go-lucky, I was goin' for that but I wasn't sure if anyone had actually noticed.

PP.S Thanks heaps to SharpShooter626, Fairlane, and dirtd488- I laughed so hard with your review!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I parted my lips to pant hard through my mouth. My heart was racing, and I placed a shaky hand on my chest to try and steady my beating heart. Curly layed his head back, with his chin up in the air. His eyes were closed, and he had a satisfied smile on his face. I was glad to see he was breathing just as hard and rough as I was, if he weren't I don't think I would have been totally happy with what he just made me do. I stared at his chest move up and down as he sucked in air. A light shimmer of sweat glistened on his collarbone and sparkled, as it did with his forehead. His smile grew to a grin, and he made a small chuckling sound, yet it came from his throat. I guessed he was just thinking and possibly replaying in his head what we just did. It seemed like fun when he suggested it, yet it seemed insane when we actually did it, and now we were left with the consequences.

He tricked me into breaking some window of what I thought was an _abandoned_ house, till he slowly turned his head to me, grinning and drawled, "I lied…" Next thing I knew we were being chased down the street by some angry guy.

We had rounded the corner, losing him about a block ago, but kept running to make sure. Here we were safe now, hidden away in the safe, concealing darkness.

Curly stood out into the sun, to look around the corner, and that's when he layed his head back against the wall.

I couldn't believe he had fooled me. For the 4th time in just the last 3 weeks, to make matters worse. Curly said I was very gullible… and cute. I found that sorta odd, but didn't dwell on it.

Curly and me had gotten closer. It was nice to have him as a friend. Sometimes I felt alone… not that I minded. I like doing some things alone, but having Curly around to constantly drag me out the house to go do something with him was nice. I've never had that kind of friendship with anyone from the gang. Darry was always too busy to ever wanna spend time with me, and if I did spend time with Sodapop, Steve would be glaring at me the whole time. And then there was Two-Bit… I haven't seen that much of him lately. He seems to be getting more distant as the weeks go by. I do miss him terribly… but I know why he's gone. I don't think it was us who pushed him away. I think it was Johnny who held us all together.

Like the house Curly made out of icy pole sticks, but it kept falling apart because he forgot to buy glue. Johnny was our glue. And without it, we'll just keep falling apart.

We were heading our separate ways. And I was drawing closer to Curly.

"So," he said, gaining some composure back, "what now?"

"You tell me," I lifted my eyes to his face. I forgot I was still staring at his collar bone, exposed above his yellow t-shirt.

He looked at the ground, eyeing it as if it were now interesting. I waited patiently. I never came up with the decisions, it was always him. Whenever I seemed to come up with one, he snapped at me.

Like whenever I suggested to go to his house, he would tell me to mind my own business and quit asking to go there.

"Alright," he said finally. His turned to face me, his hands in his jeans pockets, and a dark smirk curled at his lips. "I've got a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A sexy game," he grinned. He looked me up and down, smiling, which he often did.

"What is it?" I asked. I wonder what his idea of a sexy game is.

"We can't play here. Follow me." And I did as he told me.

3  
2  
1

We were heading back down to that creek where he first… well you know, since I keep bringing it up.

We stood by the creek, and Curly stretched out his arms, taking in a deep breath, and then turning to face me, grinning ear to ear.

I stared at him curiously and tilted my head.

He then spoke confidently, "this game is called The Frigid Game. Have you ever played?"

"I don't even know what frigid means?" I frowned. The word sounded familiar. Possibly I had heard Dally say it a few times, but I never understood what it meant.

"It means when you're 'fraid to have sex and make out and yada yada, ya know."

"Oooh," I nodded in understanding. That made me question what this game was about?****

"This game is to prove your level of frigidness…" he answered immediately, "you place your index finger on the other person's forehead, and trace it down… in a straight line, slowly till the person says stop because they're feeling too uncomfortable for the person's finger to go any lower."

"Um.. okay."

"Normally this game is funner if you're naked," Curly grinned, "but this is your first time playing, so we'll do it fully clothed."

I wasn't sure if I was more relieved or disappointed?

He then stepped closer to me smirking, "wanna play?" He asked in a low voice.

"Um… it sounds a little strange, but 'kay."

He placed his finger on my forehead. I was surprised as first, just going straight ahead with it. I at least expected a little nervousness, or hesitation. But I guess that was never really Curly's style.

His finger was so cold and he grinned at me, "I'll go first doing it to you." But once his finger slowly began to trace down my forehead to the bridge of my nose, the trail it left felt permanent and warm.

His finger went lower, now at my lips and his finger felt so soft on them… not that I would admit that. I had an urge to bite his finger. Possibly just a normal reaction since anything that's ever touched my lips I've eaten. His finger then trailed down to my chin and down my neck. It was going so slowly, my heart was racing with anticipation. I felt nervous already, but not enough to make him stop just yet. What if I stopped him too soon? What if he laughed and taunted me afterwards? How far will he make me go on him?

His finger stilled at the bottom of my neck. He stopped for possibly just a second, and continued on again, drawing that line down between my chest. He moved his finger down to my belly button now and dipped inside slowly. I looked up into his eyes, for the first time since he started, and he looked at me too, also taking his eyes off for the first time. This made his finger go slower, and it seemed almost still when it traced over the button, that sealed my jeans together. His lips parted and he breathed slow puffs of air from his pouting lips. I wonder what he was thinking. But neither of us would break this eye contact. Then his finger pressed into my fly and I felt my dick twitch. My eyes widened and I squeaked, "stop!" Why did my voice come out like that? Why did I feel… strange?

I was scared by the effect it had on me, by that very small touch, that I could barely just feel through my boxers. What if I had let him go all the way down? I was terrified, and a little disgusted by that. My stomach churned and I screwed up my nose. A blush grew strong on my cheeks which made my eyes glaze over. He didn't just have that effect on me. There's no way. I freakin' refuse to believe it. There is just no god damn way. A girl would have done that, but not Curly. God no. Gross! It was probably just a normal reaction like the fact I wanted to bite his finger.

Curly smiled at me curiously, "you seem quite disturbed."

"I'm not," I crossed my arms, when a gush of wind blew by.

He smirked, "I think you are."

"Why would I have any reason to be?"

"Because I turned you on."

My eyes snapped open, "that's stupid!"

"Admit it," his smirk grew, "you wanted me to touch your crotch."

"That's gross, Curly, shutup."

"You weren't saying that last time we were here…"

I stared at him dumb founded. He had never brought up _that_, since he did it to me. It was really awkward now and I felt embarrassed.

"I'm only kiddin' 'round with you Pony," he tilted his head, he looked… sympathetic.

"It's not funny, Curly. What we're doing is wrong. So don't talk like that 'cause it seriously creeps me out… we're boys."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

I glared at the ground, getting frustrated. How could he act so calm and relaxed like this, when what we were doing was so wrong and disgusting? I couldn't even comprehend how I let him do this in the first place!

"I'm leaving."

I trudged back up the path, grumbling to myself about him and his stupid mind tricks and this game. Stupid, Curly. Then I felt him grasp my wrist, "don't go!" His voice sounded pleading…needy.

I stopped and turned around to him. He looked confused, but I couldn't help but glare at him. His eyes narrowed, returning my glare. "What's your problem? Why are you acting like this now?" He asked.

"Because we should have never done this in the first place!" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"You were fine with it before… it looked like you were enjoying it."

"I wasn't!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back into a thick, old tree. He pinned himself against me, glaring at me. "Why don't you wanna play it anymore!"

"Because its…" I searched for the right words.

"Gay!"

I stared at him, trying to appear angry and stand tall. But I was cracking under his gaze. I felt myself now shrinking…

"We're playing a game Ponyboy, that's all."

"Is that what you say to compensate as an excuse for what you really wanna do…?"

"What are you saying?"

My tone softened, and I remained quiet for a bit. I felt a lump grow in my throat. This wasn't the first time I'd suspected. I had been for a while… But would he admit to it?

"Do you like boys, Curly?"

His grip on my shoulders loosened, and his face fell to a sort of half shocked and half confused look.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Are you or not?"

"Are you?"

"I'm not!" I yelled, shocked he would suggest such a thing.

He backed off, "I thought you were."

"Why!"

"How many greasers get into sunrises?"

"That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

He put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. Then he cocked an eyebrow, looking me up and down once again, "…so you do like girls?"

"Yes!"

"Just girls?"

"Yes!"

"Wow… you sure fooled me."

"Are you gay?"

"No?"

"But…"

"I thought you were gay… I was curious."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"So you lead me on to see if I would make a move on you?"

"Basically."

"So this game…"

"Oh, I play this with all my friends. It was no plot against you to hit on me."

"Ah," I said, nodding, thinking things over. "So… you wanna keep playing?"

"No, you've totally turned me off the game, I'm going home." Curly walked past me, purposely bashing his shoulder into mine as he passed.

I rubbed my shoulder, feeling hurt. Did my paranoia, just break our friendship? Or was there ever really any friendship since Curly just wanted me to hit on him? I looked down sadly, "Curly, please don't go." I looked up and called out to him, "I'm sorry!"

"Me too!" He called back, "I'll see ya 'round Curtis!" But he didn't come back, and when I chased after him, I couldn't find him.

3  
2  
1

I went home, feeling defeated. I didn't know why. I guess just down in the dumps about the way I had acted. I guess just because Curly acts a little strangely sometimes that it doesn't necessarily mean he's gay. It makes no sense that Curly would even be interested in guys anyway. Curly's been with heaps of girls from what I've heard of from various people. From time to time while I was out with Curly at places a girl would walk up to him and slap him, or throw a tantrum at him (Curly always seeming unfazed by it, or smirking in amusement). When I asked about it though, he would wave his hand dismissively and say, "an ex"-or- "just some girl who wanted more than what we had." But whenever I asked why they were so angry, he would just ignore me or shrug while looking over at some waitress. He was clearly not gay. I'm so stupid!

I banged my head on the desk in my room. I should get a start on my homework, but I couldn't feeling like this. Maybe I should talk to him and apologize? Or had I completely forgotten that he was leading me on? I mean… if I was gay, he would have been leading me on. But I'm not so I guess he wasn't. But he thought I was so I guess he had full intentions of just leading me on. But he said "see ya later" which may mean he still wants to see me, even though he now knows for sure I'm not gay. Shoot! I'm confused!

Sodapop walked into our bedroom, slamming the door behind him, ignoring me, and flopping down onto the bed. He landed on his stomach, and cried into his arms.

"Soda?" I asked very worried. He never cried. Except for that time apparently over Sandy, and at Dally and Johnny's funerals. But why would he have any reason to cry now?

"Get out, Pony, I don't want you to see me cry."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he sobbed louder, "nothing at all!"

I got up from the desk and sat beside him on the bed. I rubbed his back in small circles, trying to calm him from his shaky cries.

"Oh, Pony," he sighed after a while, his head still buried in his arms. I made a small noise indicating I was listening, and then he continued, "the person I liked… she dumped me."

"She must be insane then, Soda! You're the best looking guy in all of Tulsa! And have the best personality! A girl would be crazy to give you up… why did she?"

"She was scared someone would find out about us, and her reputation would be ruined." He then bawled harder and when I tried to comfort him, Soda just squirmed under my touch, "I wanna be left alone."

This was so strange. Sodapop never acted like this. But then again, I wasn't here when Sandy broke up with him, so I'm not sure how he had reacted.

I stood up slowly, and watched him with worry. "Just go," he whispered, "please." It pained me to see him so hurt like this so I left, like he told me to, closing the door behind myself.

Darry was standing against the wall, beside the front door, looking down at his large feet. He looked up startled when I came out. "How is he?"

"Sodapop?"

"No our other brother. Of course Sodapop!" He barked.

I shrugged, slipping my hands into my pockets, "not so good, I guess."

"He just needs time to himself, to recover." Darry said quietly, looking back down at his feet.

"How much time?"

"Depends how badly his heart got broken."

"Oh…"

"It's funny… how slow it takes for love to grow and become stronger, but no matter how strong it gets, you can break it in only a few seconds."

I stared at Darry, and not quite sure what to say, I simply nodded, and walked to the bathroom.

3  
2  
1

**Curly's Pov**

Ponyboy was so gullible sometimes… and cute. I sat on my bed, and got out the painting Hank painted of him. I got out my half empty tin of black paint, and painted a strip down the side of it. I admired it for a bit, before putting it away beneath my bed. I don't know when I'll see Ponyboy again. Maybe tomorrow? But my fun with him has only just began…

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry it took so long, and that the chapter's kinda small. I originally planned for it to be longer, but in my many drafts it never seemed right. This copy came out I think the best.

The story will REALLY start next chapter;) Which means more spicyness, more sexy games of Curly's, and more seduction and more of Ponyboy's confusion.

The frigid game is a real game. Not normally played with clothes off by my knowledge… but that's Curly's version of it.**  
**


	8. In the Car with Curly

Thanks so much for all the reviews! They're all really appreciated! Sorry this is so short! I'll try getting the next chapter up by next Sunday. I was gonna write more, I swear! But I have to go to bed, and also I liked how this ends.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

So right now I'm in jail. Instead of giving long boring details on how I got in here with my mate Zack, I'll just continue this on with my phone call to Barry.

"Barry?"

"Darry, Curly!"

"I knew that! I'm in jail!"

"What for this time?"

"It's really a rather long and funny story, but my time on the phone is running out, so if you would like to continue this conversation, please bail me out."

"Why can't you call a relative?"

"Phone's cuttin' out..krrzzzzz… hurry, Darry! Krrrzz… before it's too late… krrzzz…"

"Curly cut that out, now why-"

And then I hanged up. Oh dear, I hope he comes.

3  
2  
1

Darry strolled down to the cell with a police officer and a tired looking Ponyboy. I smiled and leapt up.

"Drew you came!"

"You're just doing that to piss me off now, aren't you?" Drew glared at me.

"It's Darry," Ponyboy smiled weakly behind his much taller older brother.

Eh, I was close.

I pressed my face 'gaisnt the bars, "come to bail out little ol' me?"

The cop undid the door and I bounced out, grinning ear to ear, "yay!"

I turned to Zack, "goodbye, my very sexy friend!" I noticed Ponyboy look at me confused for a moment. Zack grinned, waving very enthusiastically, "I'll miss you, never forget me!" I blew him a dramatic kiss as Darry grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out to his car. Ponyboy stood there dumbstruck for a moment, before quickly following.

"You're making a real habit outta this!" Darry hollered as soon as we were drivin' down the road. He was angry, I could tell… the yelling gave it away.

"It's 2 in the morning, Curly! TWO! Why couldn't you of just called your brother!"

"Shoot, you didn't HAVE to pick me up, Daphne."

"DARRY!" He yelled furiously. Okay… that time I admit I did do it on purpose. Ponyboy cowered next to me, slumping down in his seat. As he did this his knee brushed against mine. I looked at him, but he didn't seem to of noticed. Hmm…

"Sorry," I said, "I promise I'll never call you again."

"Your damn right you never will again! You've got your own freakin' family, Curly! I've got work in the morning!" As Darry went on, I placed my hand on Pony's leg. He looked at me startled, his eyes wide with fear and shock. "The last time you pulled this, I almost fell off a roof while at work! Is that what you want, Curly! For me to fall and break my back!"

"No," I said, as I traced my hand up his kid brother's thigh slowly. Ponyboy looked away, as if to pretend nothing was happening. He couldn't hide the way his breath came in harsh and jagged, though.

"And why couldn't you have just called your mum!" The man growled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. I think he enjoys getting mad?

"She's at work at this time." I groped at Ponyboy's inner thigh. He was so warm through his jeans. I wonder if Darry would notice if I slipped my hand down Ponyboy's jeans right now? Or what would he do if he noticed?. My own jeans strained against me, just thinking about touching Ponyboy again. Maybe Darry would ignore it? Or perhaps kick me out of the car, saying, "hands off!" Oh, well… I undid his button.

"What'd you do anyway to get yourself thrown into jail!"

Ponyboy slapped my hand away, but this only made me more persistent.

I slowly began to undo Pony's fly, "me and Zack thought it'd be funny to break into this friends house and terrify him!"- I slipped my hand under- "but we soon realized we'd broken into the wrong house" – I rubbed at the bulge tenting in Ponyboy's silky boxers- "and it was some cop guy's house. Man, were we shocked!"

Ponyboy hissed at me, "not here." I fondled his crotch and smiled innocently at him. He was hardening, I could feel it. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying this.

He was biting his lip nervously, almost tearing it off he was chewing so vigorously. He then stared out the window, unmoving.

Darry went on yelling, till I interrupted him, "Shoot, Ponyboy you're shivering! Here, take my jacket." I took my hand out momentarily to get my jacket off. I caught Darry's eye in the rear view mirror, but he wasn't looking at me, he was lookin' at Baby Curtis, with concern. "Want me to turn the heater on, Pon'?" His voice was now quiet and gentle.

Ponyboy looked around uneasily, as I draped my jacket across his stomach and lap, "uh, yeah, heater would be great, thanks Darry." "That should warm you up a bit," I said playfully, looking him up and down. Ponyboy looked at me uncertainly, but then I felt his knee nudge further into mine. I looked down, and my smirk grew… he was spreading his legs.

"I'm bored!" I yelled, leaning forward to Darry, "turn the radio on!"

Darry did so and I leaned back. That should muffle out any risky noises.

I slid my hand back under, this time letting my hand glide under his boxers. My finger's skimmed across his warm curls, which made me wonder… were they reddy-brown like his hair? Ponyboy shifted his hips and I noticed his jeans were sliding down his waist. I slid my fingers teasingly up and down his hard length, while watching him chew on his lip, as he continued to stare out the window. He was so cute… I leaned in to him and placed my lips gingerly against his neck. Pony jumped slightly, but was back to unmoving and tense, when I gave his neck a small flick of my tongue. I began to wrap my hand around him…

"Are we gonna be dropping you off at your house Curly?" Darry asked.

"Can I go back to your place?" I asked, saying it a little too closely to Ponyboy's neck, which made me come out sounding muffled.

"What?" Darry then briefly turned around, to my horror. Luckily I backed away quick enough, but my hand was still down Ponyboy's pants! Darry seemed to noticed too, and furrowed his brow at my jacket on Pony's lap. Ponyboy then winced, "ow!"

This caught Darry's attention and he looked away as I slipped my hand out. My erection was throbbing by now, I could hardly contain the grin on my face. When I looked at Ponyboy, he was sucking his lip with a sad look on his face. When his lip escaped, I saw it was bleeding. He must have got such a shock from Darry turning around that he bit a little too hard.

Darry just shook his head and turned back around to concentrate on the road, "I think it'd be better if we took you home, Curly."

"I can't remember where I live though."

"I have a vague recollection."

"I moved houses."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"Won the lottery."

"Yeah…"

"Yep. Been dressin' nicer too 'cause of it. I'm offended you hadn't noticed!"

"This is the street isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"Curly," he said in a low threatening tone.

"Ponyboy's scary, older brother," I mocked in the same tone.

"Is this your house?"

"My house has a white fence."

"There's Tim's car in the drive way."

"So that's where it went! Tim's been lookin' all over for it! Take me back to your place and I call him and tell him!"

"Get out."

"No, please!"

"Get out."

"I love you."

"Get out!"

"Aw, Darry, just let him come back with us," Ponyboy said, quietly. He was still every now and then licking at the forming blood on his lip. Give me the chance to get back to your place and I'll lick it away for you…

"No, he's over at our place enough. His mum will probably hardly recognise him anymore."

"Aw, Darry, you're so funny. And so kind and loving, you're such a great older brother. If only Tim were like you."

"Stop sweet talkin' me 'n' get out."

I poked my tongue out at him and climbed over Ponyboy to get out. But before I left, I slapped Darry across the back of the head and ran. I heard him yelling at me, while I sprinted across my front lawn.

3  
2  
1

**Ponyboy's Pov **

Does he still think I'm gay? I questioned myself on the drive back home after dropping off Curly. I felt lonely now without him. I missed him.

Darry kept rambling on about how Curly was so ungrateful. I wasn't really listening. I just kept thinking about him and the way my penis throbbed dully in my jeans. I sighed for no particular reason.

When I got home I carried in Curly's jacket. I'll have to give it back to him tomorrow. Sodapop was asleep on the couch again. He had been for the past few nights. This added to my building feeling of isolation that was surrounding me currently. I dragged my feet to my room and layed down my bed with a humph. I rolled over onto my side, realizing that I was still holding Curly's jacket. For some reason, I clenched it tighter towards me, and smelled it. Smelled just like him. Cigarette's and vanilla ice cream. I layed my cheek on the soft material of his jacket, before feeling that familiar tightness in my jeans. Oh yeah, I thought. I better take care of that.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

All my original copies of this had much more writing. They also had different scenarios where Curly actually ended up getting his way and going back to Ponyboy's place. And in other versions you saw Curly's family. But I figured it still wasn't the right time for Curly's family to make their appearance. Oh yeah, and the version I wrote before this ended up Curly and Sodapop getting into a fist fight. I like this one the best though.


	9. Talking to Curly

So sorry it took so long, but I've been working on The MarySue, and two other stories that are in the works. Thanks heaps for reviews, you know I love 'em!

P.S Yeah, thanks for that bit 'bout Darry. I just didn't know how he would react in that situation. But I'll try fixing him up in this chapter, hope you like!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

**Curly's Pov**

"Snap!"

"Ow, Curly! That's not how you play the game!" Ponyboy glared at me, while rubbing his sore, red hands.

I took the cards, shuffling them with ease, while smirking down at them, "accident."

"It was not! You're purposely hitting my hands!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

He then crossed his arms, scowling, "you're not meant to slam your hand down on mine as soon as I put a card down. You're meant to see if my card matches the one already down on the pile."

"Can I help it if I'm jittery?" I said, shocked and a little offended. I shook my head disgracefully at him, "if you keep being rude like this, I'm going to go home."

"You haven't gone home in 3 days!"

"Really? 3 days? No kiddin'…"

It's not like my mum would care that I've been gone this long. Don't get the wrong idea and think she's a mother who ignores me, 'cause she isn't. She's just perfectly aware where I am and likes to give me my space when I need it. It just gets so crowded at home, I gotta leave, ya know? I've been doing it since I was 7.

And don't bother askin' me whether I know what the word 'burden' means. 'Cause I don't.

But I knew he was probably cool with it. I heard that Two-Bit guy once stayed there for a little over a month. So 3 days can't hurt too badly.

"Curly?"

I looked up and saw Ponyboy was staring behind me curiously. I turned my head and saw his older brother looming down over me.

"Daffy, how's it hangin'?"

"Follow me," he said, and walked off.

I looked back at Ponyboy. Ponyboy, shrugged and nodded as if he didn't care, but when I put the cards down and got up to follow his brother, I spotted Ponyboy watching intently.

Darry took me inside his room. It was dark, and he didn't bother to turn a light on. It smelled of sweaty gym clothes and strong cologne. He had a double bed, and his blanket was blue with green stripes across it.

I sat down on his bed, taking in how neat it was. The bedroom Ponyboy and Sodapop shared always had clothes thrown across the floor or various papers. Ponyboy would occasionally come by, telling his brother off for leaving such a mess.

Darry stood by the window, and drew the curtains open. Sunlight poured in, and I squinted to adjust.

He sat down beside me, and was quiet. I really didn't know what to expect from him. Me and this guy hadn't really 'connected.' But I could tell he did like me. Sometimes I'd say something and he'd just look over and have the littlest sly smile on his face.

Dang, the tension was thick! And sitting here in silence made me so bored I wanted to collect up this tension, rest my head on it as a pillow, and then drift off to sleep.

"Curly…" Darry eventually spoke.

"Hmm?" I drew circles with my finger on his bed.

He took a deep, steady breath and then continued, "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately."

"Huh?" I was taken aback on that one. Why was he apologizing? Didn't he always act like a big scary bear?

"Works been making me work over time lately, and it seems like every day my back is getting more and more worse. I've just got a lot of tension lately on me with looking after Sodapop and Ponyboy. Especially now that social workers are keeping an even stricter eye on me ever since that case with Ponyboy and Johnny…"

"It's 'kay."

He gave me a strange look, "are you sure?"

"Course! Don't worry 'bout it, Darry. We're cool."

This made him furrow his brow, "Darry?"

"Man! Did I get your name wrong again?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "you got it right."

I grinned, "cool! Well, see ya!"

I got up just as he did, but before I left he spoke again.

"Curly… there isn't anything between you and Ponyboy, is there?"

"What are you implying?"

"You two are… No. I'm just being stupid. See ya." And then he left. I cocked an eyebrow and then smirked to myself. I left the room, wiping that look off my face, to put on a happy, bouncy grin.

Ponyboy watched me the whole way. He reminded me of a curious puppy with his little ears all perked up. "So?" He asked.

I sat down, noticing he had put the cards into a neat pile facing down.

"Nothin' important," I shrugged, "we playing or not?"

Ponyboy nodded and then went to pick the cards up, but I slammed my hand down on his, "SNAP!"

3  
2  
1

"I feel weird about this Ponyboy…" I told him as we walked inside. Instantly I felt like I was walking down the aisle or something. But Ponyboy grabbed my arm to direct me to a row of seats right at the back. I hated being at the back. Who could notice me while I was behind them?

We sat down. There were more people here than I had expected which made me feel even crummier. We must of looked like such hoods amongst this crowd, and when we entered, they gave us that disapproving look like we were trying to cause trouble.

"Why are we here?" I hissed at Ponyboy. He leaned forward and grabbed a bible for us to share.

If you haven't guessed, Ponyboy has dragged me down on our free Sunday, to spend it at a church. Gosh, this boy sure knows how to have a good time!

"I haven't been in a while and I thought it would be nice to go." Ponyboy smiled shyly, and shrugged again. He looked at me just as my eyes finished trailing up his body to meet his face. He searched my eyes for something. They flickered back and forth and then, he looked away, toward the priest who had just walked in.

I tilted my head and smiled. A genuine smile.

I didn't bother complaining, though I made the occasional whiny noise, as I shifted in my seat to release some building up boredom.

It was time for a prayer and as everyone stood up, placed their hands together and closed their eyes, Ponyboy looked over at me.

I noticed, and peeked an eye open.

He then said quietly for no one to hear, "thanks for coming."

This seemed important to him for some reason so I thought what the hell on when I had originally agreed to come along. I nodded, "no problem."

He smiled and closed his eyes, ready for the pray. I did too, but shortly after he opened them up again and faced me. I followed.

"Me and Johnny used to come and do this a lot. I haven't really been here since I brought Sodapop and Two-Bit. Me and Johnny were thinking about coming back but…"

"You miss him, don't you?" I whispered.

"I try not to think about him, that way it doesn't hurt so much."

"That's pointless," I told him, "that's like ripping a bandaid off slowly. Sure you're avoiding huge pain, but it still does hurt. And it takes longer than it normally would if you just ripped it off right then and there."

"I never thought of it like that."

"I've experienced death before. So I know what it's like." I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk about Johnny… or Dally."

Ponyboy was going to say something, but an old lady turned around and told us to be quiet. I glared at her, but did nothing. She was lucky I didn't bring my switchblade with me today. I would have really given that dried up old hag, a real scare!

She turned back around, sticking her nose up. Ponyboy seemed to find it amusing and went back to praying. I was too busy growling under my breath to go back to praying, but I didn't need to. Since Ponyboy opened his eyes back up and faced me.

"I don't miss Dally as much as Johnny. I think it's 'cause I really didn't know him that well… maybe the pain for him just hasn't hit me yet."

"Yeah, it'll kick in once you realize how important he was in your life."

"I didn't even really like him though. We had our moments."

"But he was still one of your friends," I said.

I didn't know Ponyboy too well before those two guys died. Sure we'd talked and hanged out before, and even fought together in most of the rumbles we'd been involved in. But I was being thrown in and out of jail as regularly as the next ad break so we could never really get close. But now, I dunno… I just like being around him whenever I can.

Ponyboy nodded and then sighed. "Sometimes when I'm here… I feel like I can feel my parents are here. Like they're standing right beside me, comforting me. Now, it feels like Johnny and Dal are here too."

He was so naïve and innocent, I thought to myself. But I smiled and nodded, "yeah." He smiled and went back to praying. But it ended so everyone sat down. Ponyboy looked a little embarrassed, but smiled contently like a great weight had been lifted off of him.

I watched him. He had this glow to him. I can't describe it. It wasn't that he was literally glowing. He just was so much brighter than most people… like a pregnant women! But I doubted he was pregnant.

To be sure, I felt his stomach and when he gave me a strange look instead of cooing, "I'm 3 weeks along." I decided he must use a nice face cream to make him glow like that. I bet he is the sort of kid too who would use a face cream.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

We got up and tried quietly to leave. Sadly, I slammed the door behind me.

Ponyboy looked at me frustratingly and I smiled, "accident."

He then began to laugh.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sorry for how insanely short this was, but I decided it was time to just put in a, "relationship-developing" chapter. You gotta understand this is like the first slash story I've got where it doesn't just straight away go, "I think I like him. No that's crazy. Wait, yes, no! I love him!" It was turning into that around the start of this, but I cooled it off. You gotta understand I'm one of those people who likes to rush into the good stuff.

MissMeehan: Thankyou! I love it when people tell me the dialogue is believable. And that S.E Hinton comment! **–**wipes away tear- you're now my new bestfriend lol.

krista: haha, I always find your reviews funny! Thanks for reviewin'! And thankyou for the freaky thing, I hope that's a compliment lol. Dang, I've ended two replies with lol's.

Triplette: Thanks about the Darry thing! I really appreciate it, and I hope you liked my adjustment on trying to make him seem a bit nicer. It really wasn't anything much but I tried to make Darry apologize. Thanks 'bout Curly's attitude. I always think he seems not tough enough. And also 'bout Ponyboy, I REALLY have no idea what I'm writing when I put it in his pov, I just have no idea what sort of guy he is.

Sarah126: awww thanks! Yeah, frigid game was cool back in it's day. I remember one time I went to this stupid club, anyway, we had to cut the skin off a banana, chop it up, then sew the skin back up. Strange, huh? I'm real flattered you found it funny! I'm guessing that's what you meant by you laughed so hard…

MomochiZabuza: It was actually Curly/SODA fist-fight, but my bad if I had accidentally wrote Ponyboy. Thanks for the build up comment; it reminded me to stop rushing into things. And thankyou for reviewing!

nautilus: Aw, thanks about the interaction! Yeah, I like stories where the relationship is like teasing. Yep, sorry 'bout Darry, hope you liked his little apology. I promise in future chapters he'll hopefully improve.

ginta wolf demon: Totally cool name! I do have another Curly slash story in the works, but it probably won't be around for a while yet. I'm glad you enjoyed reading my little ol' story, and thanks heaps for the review!

marie: I love getting reviews! Here's the next chappie… hope you like it!

PurifiedDarkness: Your review made me laugh too, I was totally flattered! I'm glad you think it's funny. I'm always thinking to myself as I write this, "my god, that was corny! No one will find that funny!" But so far so good with no reviews saying, "my god, that was corny!"

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	10. More Innocent Games with Curly

All I can say is…

I'm back!

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

He laid crying and sobbing on the ground, so I couldn't help but feel at least a little bad when he crawled up into the foetal position, hugging his knees tightly against his chest. The kid was probably only about 13, but still, show some god damn dignity.

Tim filed through the money like a deck of cards, and he had the same look on his face whenever he was trying to work something out. Eventually he threw a dollar note at the scrawny guy, and tucked the money away into his jeans. "Here," he said, "call your mum to pick you up." My big brother was so thoughtful and considerate.

We left and nobody bothered us.

He wanted to get back to his car and spend the money we had just stolen. But since we were in the lot, I had other things on my mind. A certain Curtis on my mind.

"I'll see ya later, Tim, 'kay?" I waved goodbye as I walked off.

"Wait!" He called out to me, slamming his door shut and stomping after me. I tried to pick up my speed.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked, and I listened to the sound of him lighting a match.

"The Curtis's."

"You've been spending an unusual amount of time there."

"What's it to you?" I stopped and let him catch up to me. I knew it was a bad idea though when he approached me and looked down at me. His dark blue eyes were so intimidating and his cold, blank stare was like looking into the face of a ghost. Why? Because whenever he looked at me like this, it reminded me of Dallas Winston. That strong look of trying to pierce the truth out of someone, by merely squinting your eyes that little bit.

"I like hanging out there, is all," I replied to his unspoken question. He didn't seem satisfied.

"You didn't before all that much, and you know as much as I do, that it now feels like there's some sort of dark cloud over that house. It's depressing there, so why be there?"

I hooked my fingers in my jeans, sighing; as I looked down to kick the dirt beneath my shoe. "I dunno, Tim. What do you want me to say?"

He knew the answer. I knew he knew the answer. His face fell… in colour or expression, I didn't know. But he nodded, raising his chin some more as he peered down at me. "Don't get yourself mixed up into anything you can't take back."

I wanted to tell him to leave me alone and make my own decisions. I wanted to say that I know what I'm doing and that I can handle myself. But he knew best. So I wasn't going to argue with him. "Alright," I nodded.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed just a bit. He used his other hand to puff on his smoke and then ash it. When the cigarette met his lips again, he gripped my shoulder tightly, almost digging his nails into me.

I shrugged him off and he glared at me. "My kid brother isn't a fag."

"Then stop treating me like I am one," I growled and ran my hands back through my hair, just to keep them under control.

Tim watched me walk away. I know this because I didn't hear his car's engine start up. At least he left me with this bag of alcohol.

3  
2  
1

Ponyboy's Pov

"Checkmate," I smirked as I put my piece into place on the chessboard.

Sodapop nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. He bent over and observed the board closely, making noises like, "hmm…" and "ah…" as he looked at it from each angle.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Sodapop, give up. I've won," I said as I began to stand up.

"There's still hope," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling a bit as I walked over to the front door. 

The door opened and it revealed Curly Shepard. "Hey, Ponyboy!" He grinned and then pushed past me. "What you been up to?" He asked, looking around the house as if he was searching for someone.

"Nothin' much," I replied as I closed the door and followed behind him, "just another borin' Friday night."

"Interesting…" he spoke slyly, and then went into my bedroom.

I tilted my head in confusion and then noticed Sodapop. "Are you gonna go out with Steve and Two-Bit later?"

Soda sighed, and stood up. "May as well go now. Got nothin' better to do. Besides, it'll give me a chance to think about my next move."

I escorted him out and then closed the door. I went into my bedroom where Curly was already at my desk, looking through my homework.

"Where's Darry dearest?"

"Work," I answered, "he probably won't be back for another hour."

"Good," he said and then reached into his bag. He pulled out a bottle and threw it at me. I caught it, just. I looked at the label, "alcohol?"

"Yep, drink up," he said, playfully.

I shrugged, screwed the lid off and took a long swig. After a while of talking and drinking Curly jumped up, his grin wider than ever. "Wanna play a game?"

I narrowed my eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "it's not chess is it, 'cause I'm still kinda in the middle of that."

"God, no!" He yelped, shuddering afterwards in horror. I laughed.

He sat down on the end of my bed, smirking, "it's a funner… and easier game than that."

"What is it?" I asked, now interested and sat beside him.

"Well," he drawled slowly and then smiled, "have you ever played truth or dare?"

"No," I shook my head. "How do you play?"

He looked taken aback at that and blinked a few times. But seemed to eventually come to terms with it. "Oh, well… you ask someone truth or dare and they have to pick one. If they say truth, you have to ask them a question and they MUST answer it. If they answer dare, then you have to tell them to do something and they MUST do it. Then they get to ask someone truth or dare."

"What if they don't answer or do the dare?"

"Then they have to do something even worse."

"Like what?"

He pondered it for a moment, and stared up at my ceiling as if it had the punishment. He jumped and looked at me excitedly, "I know! If you don't do it then you have to give the person a blow job!"

"A WHAT!" I hollered.

"Yeah!" He laughed, "see! Now you're going to want to do the truth or dare!"

"I dunno if I wanna play…"

"Aw, come on, it's fun! I promise!" He tugged on my arm like a small, pleading child and I couldn't help but smile and say I'll play.

He lit up and jumped into the middle of my bed, crossing his legs. I followed his lead.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

I decided to go with something easy at first, so I replied, "truth." Nothing can go wrong with truth.

"Who was the last girl you had a crush on?"

I searched my brain for a moment, but then a goofy grin raised itself onto my face, "her name was Lily Peterson. I was 11…"

He nodded, grinning. "Okay! Now ask me truth or dare!"

This game wasn't so bad. It's already kinda fun. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he smirked.

Damn! What could I say now!

"Uh… I dare you to lick your sock."

"That ain't a dare!" He growled as he took off his shoe and lifted his foot to his face. Ew! He's doing it!

Slurp… his pink tongue darted out and licked up his big foot. Ew…

"Truth or dare?" He laughed at me. My face was still screwed up.

"Truth," I cautioned it again.

"How often do you masturbate?"

"WHAT!"

"You gotta answer it!"

"I know, but! Come on, Curly! Isn't that a little personal!" 

"Yeah, what was I thinking? I've jacked you off so many times, you probably don't even need to anymore."

I looked down quickly to hide my growing red blush. Why did he have to bring that up! I thought that was something we were meant to keep secret amongst us. Yes, so secret even we don't speak of it.

"Sometimes once or twice a day…"

"Wow…" he said, "only that much?"

"Only!"

"Yeah, I do it at least 5 times a day."

"Where do you find the time?"

"I make time."

My eyes snapped open… why am I having this conversation! My stomach was kinda burning. The drink must be creeping in. "So, uh… yeah… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I couldn't think of anything so I just said, "who was the last girl you liked?"

He shook his head. "you can't do that! I already asked you that. You can't repeat stuff."

"Oh," I shrugged. "So then, I guess…" I thought about it for a minute. This game was hard. "What did you do today?"

"That's not a truth! Do another one!"

"Why did you jack me off?"

He was surprised. Hell, even I was. But it just sort of came out. It was uncontrollable.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, thinking it over. "Um…" he said, staring at my window.

I tilted my head and that's when he slowly looked at me again. His blue eyes looked clouded over with something. He shrugged at looked out the window again. I bet he was regretting playing this game. He looked so uncomfortable, hell, I was regretting playing this game. I should have never asked. What did I expect him to say?

"At first… curious. Then it was just for fun."

He was staring at me, looking back and forth between my eyes. I had nothing to say, so I nodded. I had to admit, I felt a little disappointed.

"Truth or dare?" He asked… not so cheerful as before. But he grabbed the bottle off me and took a long gulp.

"Dare," I answered. I couldn't risk saying truth 'cause then he might have asked me if I had liked it.

He smirked again, and bit on his bottom lip for a moment. "I dare you… to take off your shirt."

I furrowed my brow. Alright, this game was turning a little weird. Where was he taking this? Were my suspicions about him true? Is Curly gay? Does he really think I'm that stupid to not click on! That's just insulting!

I began to unbutton my shirt. I can play along. Curly's wrong if he thinks he can just play me like this without me even realizing what he's up to!

"Nice," he commented, once my shirt was off and thrown onto the floor.

"Truth or dare?" I asked roughly.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to eat that cigarette behind your ear."

His grin dropped around his ankles. "You can't be serious."

"I'm serious," I laughed.

"Hm," he said, taking it from his ear and twisting it between his fingers, "eat this… or give you a blow job… Either way I have to take something into my mouth."

He smirked, "you just want a blowjob don't you?"

"No!" I said, "It's just the only dare I could think of!"

"Liar."

"Fine, I'll give you another dare!"

"You can't do that."

"I changed my mind."

"But you can't."

"Fine! Blow me if you want."

Instead he ate the smoke.

He coughed and ran outside for water. When he came back, he sat down and laughed, "I knew you wanted a head job. Bet you're disappointed I ate it, huh?"

"Shutup," I laughed, "and give me a truth or dare."

"Which one?"

"Dare."

"Take off your socks, shoes and pants."

"You wanna check me out, don't you Curly?"

"You gotta do the dare before you ask truth or dare," he chuckled.

I cocked an eyebrow. I looked down and began to take off my socks and shoes. As I began to undo my jeans, I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to think that it disgusted me… but I couldn't hide the pink tinge on my face. I liked it. I liked the attention. It was all kinda turning me on…

"Getting hard, Pony?"

"Truth or dare, Curly?" I giggled as I threw my pants onto my shirt. I was left in my boxers, and the cold air brushed against my newly exposed legs. 

"Truth," he leaned back on his hands, looking me up and down.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm not gay, Ponyboy. So I really don't care."

"Right," I winked, taking another swig of the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" He asked me.

I was only in my boxers now, so I said, "…truth."

"You a virgin?"

I nodded shyly. "Are you?"

"Nope. But don't worry, I'll look after you."

What did that mean? I tried to think but it felt as if there was a road block on my head, making me feel sick and dizzy. I should just stop trying to think…

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the rest of this." I said, shoving the bottle in his face.

"If I must," I said, sounding bored and took it from me. He raised it to his lips and tilted his head back. I watched the liquid escape down the bottle, and watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down each time he swallowed.

He sat back up, gasping and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Done," he said, swaying a bit back and forth.

"Got anymore?" I asked him.

"Back at my house I do," he winked. I smiled and he laughed.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," I bit my lip… I was getting harder.

He leaned over and rested his hand on my knee. He licked my ear lobe, making me shiver and arch a little towards him. He whispered into my ear, "I dare you to take off your boxers."

I did as I was told and lifted my hips to pull the elastic down. He laced his fingers around the elastic too and helped me tug them down, till they were off my feet and on the wooden floor.

I layed back on the bed, and sighed happily. "Curly…"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

"I already told you I wasn't."

"Alrighty then," I closed my eyes, smiling. At least now I don't have to be worried. I'm sure it's okay to be sprawled out across your bed, naked in front of another guy, just as long as he's straight too.

But am I straight? All I wanted was for him to kiss me then… or jack me off again. Please, Curly, please!

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Ask me to do something to you!

"I dare you to run to your mailbox and back."

I sat up… instantly regretting it. I held my head. "But…"

"Without your clothes too," he laughed and stood up.

"But Curly, i…"

"Alright then," he said, unzipping his fly.

"Fine!" I yelled, and jumped. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just didn't want him to think I wanted to. Was this the alcohol talking? It's gotta be. I never think like this.

He walked me to the front door and waved goodbye with a cheesy grin on his face. I saluted him mockingly and then made a mad dash out front. Wow! What a way to lose a boner, in this freezing cold air!

I could hear him laughing loudly, like a hyena, but when I tapped the mail box and turned around, he was gone, and the door was shut… oh no!

I ran onto the porch and twisted the doorknob. "BASTERD!" I yelled, "open it now!"

"But I want everyone to see what a cute ass you've got!"

I blushed… he thinks my ass is cute?

"Curly!" I pleaded desperately.

Oh no… Why, god why? Why now, of all times? 

Darry's car pulled up in the driveway.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Wasn't my best chapter. And it's 2:45 and I have to get up at 5 in the morning… hurray. So I kinda rushed it, sorry.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the huge wait for this! Especially for such a sucky chapter! MY GOD! But next chapter will continue this little development.

Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed and supported the story, and had to put up with the huge wait.


	11. Caught by Curly

Whoa, I was about to write up next chapter for Mary-Sue, when I saw how much more hits Bad Influence was getting. I suppose either people wanna read this more, or people just click on it more, or whatever. Either way, I decided it was probably best to update this first.

I'm sooo sorry for the incredibly long wait, and I'm sure the people who were depending on me to update, have now given up on me and I'm sorry:( I don't even really remember what has happened in the story so far, so I'm just gonna wing it and try to finish the story up.

Thanks soo much for all the reviews!!! I never update because I've always got something in my life that keeps me totally distracted from writing, but now everything will be alright again. But the reviews keep the stories at the back of my mind, so I never give 'em up. It just takes ages to get back to 'em. Thanks again!! You're all awesome!!:D:D

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The cool air circled around every part of my body, reminding me just how naked I was. I listened to the sound of my older brother pulling up in the driveway. I kept my forehead against the door. This was too embarrassing for words and I couldn't turn to let him see how badly I was blushing. I was going to kill Curly when I got inside. The images of him licking my earlobe just before he told me to run outside to the mailbox, was haunting the back of my mind and made my ears feel like they were on fire. But anger boiled in my blood remembering it was because of him that I could hear Darry's car door slam, and a loud cackle.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing?" He laughed. "What will the neighbours think? They'll think I've gone insane and this is some sort of freaky, new punishment."

I felt my chest heave, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. What's he going to say to Sodapop when he gets home? I screwed my eyes shut, when I heard his heavy work boots on the porch. He approached me, making me listen to the sound of him rattling his keys as he searched for the house one. I peeked a glimpse at his key set. I thought he only needed keys for his car and the house, what are the others for?

"Are you coming inside, Pony?"

I snapped out of my daze and for the first time accidentally met Darry's eyes. He wasn't laughing at me anymore -probably to save me the embarrassment- but I could see in his eyes, this was amusing to him.

I pushed past him, and a giggling Curly ran up to me, wrapping a towel around my waist. I was angry and frustrated, so I tried to push Curly out of my way to get my point across I was annoyed. But he kept buzzing around me, trying to secure that he tied the towel around me properly.

Darry kicked off his boots at the door, and threw his t-shirt off. He walked past the laundry and chucked his shirt in. He ignored us, going about his normal routine as if we weren't there. The smell of his sweat from work stretched its way across to us, temporarily making Curly stop and stand straight.

"Ponyboy was in the shower," he called out to Darry, but Darry seemed to be off in his own world as he headed to his bedroom, and closed the door. "He ran outside, but the towel fell off and the door slammed behind him." Curly continued to explain.

I looked at him exasperatingly.

"What's wrong Baby Curtis?" Curly tilted his head, then playfully messed up my hair.

"I told you I hate it when you touch my hair," I said, as I walked to the bathroom to fix it.

"You're like a girl you know that?" Curly leaned against the doorway, smirking at me.

I could see him in the mirror, but pretended not to as I picked up the comb to fix my hair. I started from the front, and slowly combed it back to perfection. My hair was it's natural colour again and I loved it.

"Like you're one to talk Curly! You love your hair more than any other Greaser in Tulsa!" I rolled my eyes.

He stepped into the bathroom, and snatched my comb off me. He looked down at me, smiling. He wasn't that much taller than me anymore, maybe only by an inch or two. I'd grown a lot over the past year, so we could almost see eye to eye.

"I love my hair, don't get me wrong." He turned to face the mirror, but I continued staring at his hair as he stroked it back. "But it keeps getting cut on me whenever I end up in the cooler. Besides, there's no chicks around." He put the comb down; "so who are you trying to impress? Unless you're trying to look nice for me." He grinned.

I laughed. "You're not worth dressing up for."

Curly looked at me sadly, then stepped behind me and tugged on my towel, "wouldn't kill you to put something on though. Even if I do end up taking it off again…"

I wasn't sure what to say, but it made my stomach feel like it had leaped into my throat. A smile tugged and pulled at my lips, and soon ideas and pictures began popping up in my head.

Curly looked down biting his lip. Then I felt the air change around us. Something came in, swooped up the moment and flew back out the window. Cause whatever was there, was gone, and Curly stepped out of the bathroom.

"I gotta go. See ya later, Pony."

I stood there confused, and lost. I was swept up in confusing feelings. Feelings I was denying, that I believed and tried convincing myself weren't there.

Was I gay? I'd certainly done enough to confirm it to my friends and family. But I didn't feel that way inside. I wasn't attracted to other guys and I didn't even feel attracted to Curly. But when he starts acting as if we're the only two people, who exist in this world, then I just get so swept up and all I wanna do is let him just hold me.

I feel sick for thinking that.

Curly slammed the door behind him. What did I do wrong?

I went to my room and got changed into something comfortable. My head was lost in the clouds, yet I had the rest of the whole day to myself. Should I go down to the lot? Should I see Two-Bit today? Should I get a start on my homework? Doing my homework seemed to be all that I was doing lately, so I went outside for a smoke.

What was up with Curly? I thought to myself as I took a long drag. Does he like me or not? Maybe I should just talk to him. Say something like, either tell me what's up, or cut it out! I ashed my smoke and leaned my head against the backdoor. But on the other hand, what if he's just like this with everyone (which he seems to be). He's treated me like an idiot before in the past when I've brought this up, so maybe I should just start ignoring it. Move on with my life. I'm probably so obsessed with him because he's got me so confused. Or what if this whole time he's not gay, and is just setting me up? Then he has a big laugh with all his friends at what he's convinced me to do.

My cheeks burned red. I'd die if anyone had any idea of what Curly and me had done. I was becoming suspicious that Darry suspected something, but Darry probably thinks it's the furthest thing from the truth. Well to an extent it is. Curly is still straight and it's not like we've made out or anything. Why did he leave so early? Unless Curly does feel something so he left before he took things to far. That's out there, Pony, I told myself. Stupid even. Maybe he had something more important to do today. For some reason I felt a little angry, but I just sucked on my ciggie harder.

3  
2  
1

**Curly's Pov**

I ran to the mall's carpark, where Tim was beeping his horn repeatedly, then in a long, drawn out one as I neared the car. He stopped once I got in. "Took your damn time, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago." He pulled out of the car park and turned onto the main road.

"What took you so long?" He asked angrily, turning on the radio, when we slowed down to a red light.

"I was with Ponyboy. I forgot."

I didn't have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes. I turned the radio up to melt into the song and drift away, I knew what he was about to say.

"What's so great about him? I've got nothin' against the kid, don't get me wrong. But why do you like being with him so much?"

"Can't I have any close friends?" I sighed frustratingly.

He shrugged. His brow was furrowed and tight, like he was in deep, angry thought. He reminded me of Darry sometimes, did I ever mention that? But only that hard look they both get. I've seen Darry in rumble's, he's not a bad fighter. I'd hate to be the guy up against him, especially if I caught a look at his icy eyes. But if Tim had put as much effort into school as he does with our gang, I reckon he would be just like Darry. Because they were both smart and organized. They both knew how to handle difficult situations, and I respected them for that and their natural leadership. Not that I would ever tell either of them that.

"I know what you're like with your close friends." Tim said breaking into my thoughts.

"Pony's different, he's a guy. We're just friends, honest. That's all it is."

Tim cocked an eyebrow so I tried to quickly change the subject, "so I heard while I was in the cooler, you, the gang, and Darry's mob all got into a big rumble with the socs."

"Didn't I already tell you about that?"

"Tell me again," I said, and then turned to look out the window. I wasn't sure if he was telling me the story or still going on about Ponyboy, but I wasn't listening anymore. I couldn't even hear the radio. I watched cars go by, and counted the amount of trees I saw. I arranged them by size and colour in my mind. Boring I know, but it kept my mind off certain things at least…

3  
2  
1

"When we get inside, shut up, sit down, and don't make a mess." Tim instructed me as we walked to the front door.

"Jeez, dad, are you gonna take my lollipop off me too?"

He grabbed the back of my head and then smashed it into the door. "Ow!" I yelled.

He gripped my hair tighter and lowered his voice, "that's what will happen if you make me angry today, get it?"

"Let go, asshole!" I struggled and pushed his arm away. Tim backed off, just as the front door opened, revealing an over enthusiastic, grinning girl.

"Hi!" She smiled, flashing her white teeth, and leaped onto Tim, kissing him. I stood back as to not get spit from their colliding mouths on me. I coughed, looking at them awkwardly.

Tim stood back from her, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She grinned at me now, even though her lipstick was now faded and smudged slightly. It managed to make her look hotter though. "You must be Tim's brother, Curly!" She rushed over and hugged me.

She's weird. I mouthed it to Tim, while the broad was hugging me, and humming a peaceful tune to herself. Tim put his hands in his pockets and glared at me.

She released me, and looked me up and down, as if inspecting me. "She'll like you. My little sister is upstairs on the first room to the left. Thanks so much for agreeing to babysitting her while Tim's over."

I tried smiling through my cringe at the mention of babysitting. As if I would do this by choice, I was obviously beaten till I agreed to it, by Tim. Why can't she tell this? "I'm still gonna get paid for it right…?"

Tim shot another glare at me. His girlfriend nodded, then jumped up down, "of course, silly! Now go inside, we'll follow behind you. I just don't want all my neighbours seeing us out here."

"Would they tell your parents?" Tim asked, and she nodded, taking his hands as they stepped inside.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Mandy," she told me, and then her and Tim fluttered away like flirty young teenagers. I suppose Tim was still a kid, but I thought he was more mature than to let some girl make him all bouncy and childish. I thought only I was dumb like that. Oh well, time to go upstairs and face my awaiting punishment for the night.

I forgot where her room was, but it didn't take a genius when I saw the bright pink walls and crib full of stuffed toys. "Hello?" I peered my head in curiously. Wow! She had a lot of pointless shit. Angela wasn't nearly this spoilt as a kid, I thought as I looked around the bedroom. The little girl even had her own TV! But then again, I was in some soc's house. They probably spoil their kids rotten, lucky damn…

"Who are you?"

I turned around. She was young, maybe only about 6 or 7. She was standing in the doorway, tugging on her light brown pigtails, and looking up at me with frightened, big eyes. "Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, scared.

"No, I don't hit girls. Especially little ones." I sat on her floor, and turned the tv on, "I'm your babysitter. Do you know where snacks are?"

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Well go get them then." She nodded again, and scurried away.

I wonder if there's a phone in here too? I stood up to look around, when I heard suspicious bed squeaking. Gross, I thought, and turned the tv up louder.

Wasn't Tim downstairs though? That's odd. It got creepier when I heard moaning, but couldn't hear a female. It also sounded like Tim was putting on two different voices when he moaned sometimes. It got stranger when I heard Tim talking, but then he would reply to his own questions.

The little girl came back with a bag of chips, and one was stuck up her nose. I took it out and then asked her, "who opened the chips for you?"

"Mandy."

"So she's downstairs?"

"Yes…"

"Is anyone else upstairs, besides you and me?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Who?" I asked.

"My brother Randy. But he has a friend over."

"Who's his friend?"

She smiled, "Sodapop."

I snatched the chip packet from her hand, "I hate this flavour." I tossed 'em on the floor, and turned the tv up further, "get me donuts this time." She nodded, and walked away, leaving the chips on her carpet. I stood up and walked down the hall.

I knocked on the door where the sounds were coming from, and tried opening it, but it was locked. Damn, smart… Eventually Randy (so I presumed) answered the door, with a warning look on his face, "Who are you?"

"Your sister's babysitter. I was wondering-" I tried looking over his shoulders, but he kept blocking my view.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering if I could borrow… your… socks?" I smiled.

He glared at me, "no."

"Please, I forgot to put on some today, and now I've got blisters."

"No, go away."

"Please! They really hurt, I'll keep bugging you till-"

"No."

"They're bleeding now, I can feel it, Ugh!"

"Alright," just wait here." Randy walked into his room, but it left me enough of a chance to push open the door and peek inside. Sodapop was sitting on the bed, with boxers on, and was pulling his pants up.

"Say hi to Ponyboy for me when you get home," I grinned wickedly at Sodapop.

Sodapop looked up at me, and quickly tugged his pants up. "Curly!" His surprise then turned into a glare, before Randy returned and shoved a pair of socks into my chest. Then he shut the door.

The little girl came back with a loaf of bread. "Close enough," I told her, and led her back into her room. "So," I grinned at her, "where's your phone? I've gotta make a call."

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Sooo sorry for the incredibly long wait, but it's finally up! Yes, Sodapop's gay, I know it's unrealistic. But my stories are always unrealistic, so whatever, it's just a story. I planned to make him gay from beginning, and I hinted towards the fact it was Randy. But yeah… Hopefully no one gets angry over it or something. Hope you all liked the chapter, and a review would be much appreciated:):)  
Soda and Randy's relationship does have a point to the story though, and isn't just some saucy plot twist. Case you're wondering.


End file.
